The First Variable
by SonglessMelody
Summary: Follow Amelia as she enters the world of "The Maze Runner". Set one year before Thomas enters the Glade, Amelia is a strong, caring, determined girl who will not stop until she gets answers. Now that I'm done sounding like an editor from the "Times", let me say her experiences are purposefully supposed to mimick Thomas's. There will soon be a part two titled "An Unexpected Factor".
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Her new life began with the sound of metal against metal. A slow, grinding sound that made its way through the depths of her subconscious, waking her with a start.

She gasped for air as she rolled over, her instincts telling her to get on her feet as fast as possible. She pushed herself up onto her hands and knees and tried to stand, but her side immediately found the ground once again. She laid still for a moment, willing herself to slow down and let the world rush in to could gather her senses.

She breathed in the cold, stale air and listened to what sounded like a pulley system, all while staring at the blank darkness in front of her. After about a minute of being still, she felt as though wherever she was, that it was _moving_. She slowly sat up and slid along the floor until she found a hard wall and leaned against it. As her eyes started to adjust to the darkness, she found herself in a small metal box, which she was now definitely sure was moving. Upward. _An elevator_ , she thought. But before she could think of anything else, one thought popped in her mind. A question she didn't even know she needed to ask until now.

 _Amelia. My name is Amelia._

Suddenly, as if the the world were a wave crashing down around her, she realized that she couldn't remember _anything_ else. That all she had were questions. Where was she? _Who_ was she? How did she get there? Why was she there?

She stood up, surprised at how strong her body felt as she adjusted to the moving room, and began to pace. It was so strange, she could remember how life worked - eating dinner, walking to school, umbrellas in the rain - but not specific people or events. It struck her as more peculiar that she could remember _having_ memories, rather than the lack of them themselves; like she expected to be more confused.

She stopped pacing and looked around, pushing the confusing thoughts aside for now. Amelia decided she needed to figure out what was going on, and she would try to understand her lack of memory later. The walls of the room were lined with crates and bags. She searched through them, finding mason jars, bags of rope, and even a box of running shoes, which confused her even more. Finally, she found a crate filled with tools. Rummaging through, the only thing she could find that would suit as a weapon was a spade. _If I'm headed somewhere, the chances are something is waiting for me on the other side_ , she thought. Her instincts shocked her slightly, but once again she pushed all thoughts aside as she gripped the spade and stood looking up at the ceiling. She would face it, whatever it was, fighting.

But then nothing was what she expected. The elevator stopped with a large jolt that sent Amelia to the ground. She kept a tight grip on the spade as she quickly stumbled back onto her feet, her heart fiercely pumping adrenaline throughout her body. She stared upwards.

A minute passed. Maybe two. She was laced with fear and anticipation. She wanted to get this over with, but nothing was happening. The moment she sucked in a breath to call out for help, a thin line of yellow light split the ceiling in two. She watched as it expanded, putting her hand up to shield her eyes until they could handle the sudden light. She heard a couple voices, and then several gasps all at once. She removed her hand and blinked rapidly, willing her eyes to focus. She could see shapes and shadows, but everything was silent. And then, as if someone had wiped a film of dirt off a glass window, she found herself looking up at a group of boys all staring down at her. They looked shocked - frightened - actually, like someone just told them they had two days to live.

 _Get out_ , she thought, _get out of here_. She grabbed a crate and stacked it on top of another, ignoring whatever she was breaking as she climbed on top of them. Once at eye level with the ground outside, she put the spade between her teeth and jumped, reaching out and pulling herself up in one swift motion. Surprised at her own strength, Amelia's feet found the ground and she stood in a fighting stance, grabbing the spade and looking all around, readying herself.

But the more she took in, the more unsure she felt. The group of boys encircled her, and she realized that none of them looked older than 17. One young kid she made eye contact with couldn't have been older than 12. There were about 20-30 of them, and they were all frozen as they looked her up and down. _Why are they just standing there?_ She thought. She began to lower her arms until she noticed one chilling fact, they were _all_ boys. There was not one. other. female. This terrified her more than anything else.

"What is wrong with you shuck faces?" she heard from behind. Amelia spun around, waiting for the source of the voice to speak again. She noticed a section of the boys began to move as someone made their way through the crowd. He shouted again as he pushed through "What the hell are all you shanks just star-," but stopped once he saw Amelia. He was one of the older boys, with semi-long, dark brown hair, medium skin, and deep, green eyes that seemed to carry the weight of the world in them. Another boy came up and stood by his side, he had dark skin and a brown-eyed glare that could cut glass - which was fixed on Amelia. With another round of silence, Amelia decided to speak.

"Where am I?" she asked, surprised by how her voice sounded. It wasn't what she expected, deeper than she thought it should be. And much more frightened than she would've wanted it to sound. She glanced around the circle, no one said anything. They kept looking at the brown haired boy, then back to her. She figured he must've been the leader, so this time she looked him directly in the eyes and asked, "Where. Am. I?"

"Well . . . uh, greenie," he said, uncertainty lacing each syllable. The next words were something Amelia would never forget, "Welcome to the Glade."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Amelia had enough. She didn't know who these boys were or what the hell was a Glade, but she felt an urgency to get away from them as fast as possible. The only problem, they were surrounding her, she didn't want to hurt them. She laughed at herself for a moment, how did she even know she could hurt them?

Pushing all thoughts aside once again, she decided to act. She spotted where the group of boys was thinnest and charged them, elbowing one of the boys in the stomach as he tried to grab her. Her legs moved as fast as possible, her hand never letting go of the spade. Her eyes found a split in a giant, grey, ivy covered stone wall up ahead, and she forced herself not to stop moving to take in the rest of the view. Thankfully, most of them seemed surprised by her sudden movement, giving her just enough of a head start before the dark haired boy shouted, "Stop!" She glanced back to see them racing after her. Fear ran through her heart, but she was moving fast, and there was enough distance between them and her that she might make it to the gap before they caught up. Still, she pressed herself to move faster.

She was almost there. Ten feet. Five. She was going to make it. But right as she was just about to cross the threshold, a splitting pain seared through her head as she heard a voice call out _STOP_. It slowed her down just long enough for someone to hit her from the left side and send her to the ground. She struggled to get up, but the boy who tackled her - a blonde boy with long hair and brown eyes - was on top of her in an instant, and damn he was strong. "Calm down! It's okay, just bloody calm down!" he shouted as he grabbed the spade and fought with Amelia to keep her still.

"Get off me! LET ME GO!" she screamed, but it was no use. The other boys had caught up, she knew she couldn't take them all on.

"Relax! Greenie, it's alright, we're not goin' to hurt you!" The boy's voice was thick with a strange accent. She stopped struggling, there was no point. The group surrounded her once again. She was stuck. "Listen, you can't do that. You can't go out there. Please, just calm down. Give us a buggin' chance." he said as he let go of her. She pushed herself out from under him, sat up and leaned her back against the stone wall. What the hell was that voice? She knew it didn't come from outside; there was no echo, nor any distance to the sound at all. It was almost like she thought it, but, at the same time, she _heard_ it. She was so confused. The blonde boy stayed kneeling on the ground, giving her some space, but in just the right position that he could stop her from getting up at any moment. She looked up at the group of boys, fighting back tears. What were they going to do?

The dark haired boy from before pushed through the crowd. "Man, greenie can you run!" he said, panting and releasing a chuckle. Some of the other boys gave a weak laugh, but most just stared at her with the same awe-struck look as before, except the dark skinned boy. His glare had only intensified. _Why does he keep calling me Greenie?,_ she thought.

"Nick, ya wanna tell me what the bloody hell is goin' on?" said the blonde boy.

"Don't know, came up in the box same as any,"

"Who shuckin' cares, she should be thrown in the slammer! She just went completely psycho." said the dark skinned boy.

"Oh pipe down Alby, I'm sure you'd go 'completely psycho' waking up to a bunch of shuck-faces like us. She doesn't even know anything," Nick said.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on!" Amelia was considerably more confused.

"You should watch yourself gre-" Alby started to shout, but the blonde boy shot up and pushed him back.

"Knock it off Alby! Quit bein' a hot head!" he shouted back. Amelia was shocked at the sudden defense, but glad for it.

"Alright chill out you two!" Nick shouted, splitting the boys by pushing them back. Once he had them at arm's length and calmed down, he turned back to her. "What's your name?" he asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Um, Amelia," she answered, taken aback by such a simply question.

"Hi Amelia, I'm Nick, and I'm in charge around here. Here we got Alby, second in command. He's in charge when I'm not around, and don't worry, he's always a shank," the group of boys laughed heartily this time. Alby just rolled his eyes. "And here's Newt, who's just plain good at things. You'll meet the rest of the Gladers eventually," none of this answered any of Amelia's questions.

"What, what the hell is this place?" she paused, dreading to ask her real question, "Why am I the only girl?"

"Amelia, you're asking a lot of questions with answers we don't have," Nick said.

"What the hell does that even mean?!" Amelia shouted as she stood up. Newt was by her side in an instant, way too close for comfort, guarding the gap in the wall in case she ran again. She kept her eyes fixed on Nick. "Answer my question. Why am I the only girl? What do you do to them? Why won't you let me leave? Why can't I remember anything!"

" _Do_ to them? Greenie, you don't know nothin' about nothin'," Alby said, with a glare from Nick in response.

"Listen, Greenie, just calm down alright? We don't _know_ why you're the only girl," Nick stated, once again very calmly.

"That's not a good enough answer," she replied.

"I know, but it's the only one we've got. Why do you think we were all so shocked when you came up in the box?" he gestured back to the elevator Amelia crawled out of, "Only boys have ever been sent up. Once a month, a new greenie. All with our memories wiped. You're the first girl I've ever seen. Literally," Amelia felt dizzy. The wheels in her head were spinning like clockwork. He just said they were 'sent up', but that didn't make any sense. Why would someone send up a bunch of kids with no memories here? How would she even know if he was lying? She barely even noticed when Nick turned back to the rest of the boys, "Alright, get to unloading the box and finish your day's work. Keepers, we'll have a gathering in the morning after breakfast. Let's go!" he shouted as he waved his arms, ushering them to disperse and do as he told. Most of them lingered to give Amelia one last look before walking away. Nick, Newt, and Alby stayed.

"Hey!" Amelia shouted at Nick, taking a step forward. Newt grabbed her by the arm, "You still haven't answered my question!" he turned back to her and waited for her to speak, with a look on his face like he was contemplating how to save the world, "Why won't you let me leave?" she fought with Newt a bit, but mostly focused on Nick. He gave her a long look, then something changed in his face.

"It's not that simply greenie . . . look, are you going to run again?"

"You haven't given me a good enough reason not too," she answered sternly. Nick rolled his eyes and shouted,

"Fine then! Take off! Newt, let her go," he said, with a look in his eyes Amelia couldn't figure out.

"Nick-," he cut Newt off, who was almost as surprised as she.

"No, let Amelia go! If she wants to go through those walls and find out what's on the other side then fine. Be my guest. I don't have time for entitled greenies," Newt looked stumped, but let Amelia's arm go. She stared back at Nick, confused as ever. Now they didn't care? After about a few seconds, he sighed, then continued, "Greenie, we're not going to hurt you. We didn't let you go to protect you, okay? It's not safe out there. And we're not answering questions because that's not how it works. First day is always hard, and if we told you everything you'd be a klunking mess and no good to us. So, you can either go out there and die, or you can stay here and choose to be one of us. I'm not going to stop you. It's your choice. If you choose to stay, find Newt. He'll take care of you," and with a nod to Alby and Newt, he walked off. Alby didn't hesitate to follow, but Newt gave her one last look before going. Just before he caught up though, he turned back with a look of true horror on his face and said,

"Trust me greenie, you don't want to be out there," and then walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Amelia had no idea what to think. As she watched them walk away, she finally took in her complete surroundings. Spinning all around, she saw the so called Glade was boxed in, surrounded by four massive stone walls each with the same split in the middle. The ground seemed to be stone as well, in the shape of square blocks that all had cracks in them filled with either grass or weeds. Across to the other side of the Glade from where she was standing she could see several terrifyingly unstable buildings. One against the wall to the left of her, one closer to the middle with tables all around, and two up against a forest of trees on the right. Directly to her left was a red barn, with a couple sheds and all kinds of farm animals. To her right was a farm, filled with rows of corn, apple trees, and more fruits and vegetables than Amelia could recognize. Everything was evidence of a civilization. Not a very good one, but that could be explained by the fact that everyone in here was a kid.

The only things that stood out of place was the box in the center of the Glade, and a cement building just off to the left of it. She watched one of the boys - or gladers - run to it at full speed. He stopped at the big metal door on the outside and just stood there, looking all around as if he was waiting for something. Just then, Amelia noticed different gladers all sprinting out of the giant splits in the stone walls encircling the glade, all headed for the cement building. All of them stopping and waiting. She turned toward the wall she was closest to just in time to see a glader sprint out. He noticed her almost immediately and stopped dead in his tracks. He was a tall, Asian kid with short, black hair and sleeves rolled up showing his incredible biceps. He took a step back as he stared at her, panting heavily while he asked, "Who the shuck are you?" She looked back and forth from him to the gladers around the building, who had also noticed her. Once again taken aback she stuttered out,

"Well, I-I don't know," the boy gave an exhausted laugh.

"A greenie? Man, just when I'd thought I'd seen everything," Amelia drew her attention out to where the boy ran from; to where she had been running to only minutes earlier. The grey stone walls continued out to create a corridor that lasted about ten feet, then continued on to the left and right. Though she couldn't see very well, it looked as the walls kept going on, leading to whatever it was that would supposedly kill her. The thing that bugged her the most was that it almost felt _familiar_. It felt as if she was supposed to know what was out there, like she had been there before.

"How come you're aloud out there but I'm not? I thought it was deadly," she asked the sweaty boy.

"It is," he said flatly. He must've noticed her fascination with the place because he then asked sarcastically, "You staying or going?" and honestly, Amelia didn't know.

She wasn't sure what to think of this place. The way everyone acted, it no longer felt like she was under immediate danger. She no longer had the same sense of urgency to get away from these people. The thing that frightened her the most before now gave her a feeling of relief - these were just boys. Kids. They didn't hurt her, nor did they seem like they were going to. None of that answered the millions questions she had and a dying urge to know what was beyond those walls, but the reality was that these guys would know better than her what was going on. They were right, she was new. The best way to get answers was to hear them out, figure out what was going on. So she decided. She turned back to the boy and answered, "Staying I guess."

Right after she uttered that last syllable, a loud _BOOM_ exploded through the air, forcing Amelia to cover her ears. She turned toward the source of the noise. The split in the wall, the one the boy standing beside her had just bolted through, was moving. No, it was _closing_. One side of the wall was moving toward the other on the left, sending sparks in the air and making a terrible grinding sound. The whole ground seemed to shake as she realized that all the splits - or now doors - were closing. They seemed to defy the laws of physics as they moved. There was no evidence of any cog system forcing the wall to move, nothing was pulling or pushing the door, it was just moving on it's own. Closing everyone in the glade.

No matter how the doors moved, Amelia knew what it meant. Whether they were trying to keep something out or keep the gladers in, it clicked in her head the status of their situation. They were trapped. "Good choice," the boy said, then he ran off to join the other boys at the building.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Amelia found Nick and Newt at the wooden building with the tables around it, ignoring the stares from the boys as she made her way through the Glade. The two were sitting on one of tables watching her walk up, a smirk developing on Nick's face. He turned toward Newt, "Told ya it'd work," he said, then gave an equally playful smile toward Amelia.

"What worked?" she asked, forgetting what she wanted to ask.

"I figured the only way you'd chill out and not try to kick the living klunk out of us was if you made the decision on your own," he said. She realized what the change in his face had been earlier when he snapped at her, what the look in his eyes was. It hadn't been anger or frustration, it was cunning. Deceit. He tricked her into staying, which she was thankful for now. Nick kept staring at Newt, who was biting his nails and avoiding his eyes. Eventually he gave in and said with a laugh,

"Alright, you're a bloody genius. Will ya leave me alone?" this only made them both laugh harder.

"I see you met Minho," Nick said, pointing toward the cement building those gladers had disappeared into, "And I don't think Fry has had the pleasure!" he shouted as he gestured to a hairy kid tossing dirty water out of what she could now see was a kitchen. The kid stopped once he saw Amelia.

"Holy klunk - here I thought Gally was messing with me," he said as he walked over, extending a hand, "I'm Frypan."

"Amelia," she responded, baffled by the normality of the exchange.

"Ah Fry, quit flirting!" Nick shouted, slapping Frypan on the back as he went back to his business. He then turned toward Amelia, "Alright, like I said Newt's gonna take care of you for a little 'til you get the hang of things greenie." Before he could continue, Newt was up and interrupting him.

"Wait, I thought you were just saying that for the-"

"No, I was serious," Nick said, warning in his voice.

"Nick I don't have time for that!" Newt shouted. His face started to turn red.

"Newt, listen, I think-" Newt interrupted him once again.

"Ya just named me Keeper of the Fields, I can't babysit while I'm tryin' to-"

"Newt!" Nick shouted and gave Newt a look that silenced him. Nick pulled him just out of earshot, but Amelia could have sworn she heard the words "it'll be good for you". Either way, Newt still looked annoyed as hell. After about a minute they walked back over, "Right, Newt's your guy. I'll check back in with you later," Nick said then headed toward the Box.

"Wait! Nick! What about the-"

"Newt's your guy!" he shouted, cutting her off as he continued on his way. She wanted to ask him about the doors, though none of them seemed concerned that giant slabs of stone had just closed them in, but she still needed to know what it was about. But as she turned to Newt the look on his face made clear he wouldn't be anything helpful.

"What's with those walls closing?" she asked, determined anyway.

"Great," was all he said. _Wonderful_ , she thought, _the first thing I've been right about all day_.

"Hey, I just watch giant doors seal us into this place, I think it's pretty reasonable thing to be concerned about,"

"Greenie, it's already been a helluva day, so can ya pipe down for a bit? Let's just getcha settled. I've gotta right lot of thin's to do," his tone of voice was growing more and more impatient. Amelia didn't care.

"You can't expect me to not ask questions,"

"Amelia, ya'll get some answers tomorrow, alright?! No questions on the first day!" he began to shout his accent thickening with each level of volume. This only made her shout louder.

"No! That is NOT a good enough reason! Just freakin' answer me!"

"NO! And you're goin' to be sleepin' with just the clothes on ya back if ya don't shut your bloody ass down. Ya dunno the first thin' 'bout this place!"

"Isn't that why I'm asking?! Look, are the doors going to open again? That's all I want to know, are we trapped here?! It's a simple ' _bloody'_ question!" she said, ashamed of the panic in her voice.

"YES!" he shouted. Amelia's eyes grew wide, but after a pause he continued much more calmly, "But the doors will open again, yeah. The close every night and open every mornin'."

"But, then how are we trap-"

"Greenie!"

"OKAY!" she shouted in resolve. She'd get more answers out of someone less crabby, but man was this guy getting on her nerves.

"Okay,"

"Fine," she said, sarcasm dripping from each letter.  
"Fine!" The glared at each other for a while, neither wanted to break eye contact, as if that meant who lost the fight. He eventually looked down and said with a sigh, "C'mon greenie, let's getcha settled."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The sun was completely set in the Glade. The rest of the day consisted of a surprisingly delicious meal from Frypan of chicken, mashed potatoes, and carrots. Newt had given Amelia a sleeping bag and showed her the beds in the Homestead, as well as the bathrooms, the showers, the dressing rooms, etc. He admitted that most of the Gladers were starting to sleep outside, that the Homestead was getting too crowded, but said she was welcome to find a bed if she could. Other than that they didn't talk much. He was continuously snippy with her, so she had avoided asking questions so as to not set him off again.

Amelia was exhausted. She went into one of the bathrooms, a tiny wooden room off of the Homestead with a fairly clean toilet, make-shift sink, and a small light above the mirror. Amelia was still fascinated with the fact that they had electricity and plumping, and as she looked up after splashing her face with water, she found herself staring at her reflection. Her eyes went wide as she looked at herself for the first time; that she could remember at least. She leaned in to get a closer look at her face. Her skin was smooth and dark, only a little lighter than Alby's. Her eyes were brown and swirling with gold as they interacted with the dim light, and her black, curly hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She didn't know if she was pretty - having nothing in her memory to compare to - but the question still whirled in her head. She took a step back and pulled her shirt up to find herself completely toned. In fact, as she felt all around her body she saw she was all muscle and covered in scars. This struck her as odd, she asked Nick at dinner and he said she didn't look older than fifteen. What could she possible have been doing for fifteen years to be in this kind of shape?

Leaving the bathroom, she made her way to her sleeping bag, weaving through the snoring gladers as she found her spot outside. As she settled in, her mind raced with thoughts. She didn't think she'd ever fall asleep. No one had told her anything about what was beyond those walls; to be honest only about three Gladers were even talking to her at all. _Tomorrow_ , she thought, _I'll get answers tomorrow_.

Just as she was about to drift off to sleep, that same splitting pain rushed through her head. It was the voice she heard earlier. _Amelia, I'm going to get you through this. I promise._ She bolted up onto her feet and looked all around, but everyone was asleep. So much had happened, she completely forgot about the voice. She couldn't believe it. Again, it was almost like she could hear it, but it was in still in her head. It was a male's voice, and young. Was she imagining it? Could it have been one of the gladers? Why would they be speaking in her head? One other thing, she had the same feeling that she received when she looked out beyond the walls, that the voice was familiar. More words came through, _I won't leave you behind._ _Not ever. I promise you'll be okay._ "Stop, stop, stop, stop!" she whispered, covering her ears with her hands. One of the Gladers next to her started to stir, so she darted back into her bag and rolled over, pretending to be asleep. Last thing she needed was for them to know was there were voices in her head.

Another thing that was strange about the voice, was the way it felt. Each word was laced with a sort of emotion, she couldn't figure it out exactly, but it felt like when you know someone is right next to you. You can just feel their energy, and this energy felt a very specific way. Guilty. It felt guilty, shameful, and also most bizarrely, full of something else. Something sweet, kind, maybe. Either way, this was just another thing to cloud Amelia's thoughts as she laid there in the warm night. Sleep came all to slowly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Day seven. Amelia had officially been in the Glade a week, and well, she knew now why almost everyone was in a bad mood all the time.

Even though things were less confusing since her first day, they weren't any better. Day two had begun with another wonderful encounter with Newt, who woke her up before everyone else from a very restless sleep. While she was tired, he whispered down at her that she would get some of her answers now, so she forced herself to get up and follow him over to the west wall towering over the Glade. They didn't say much as they walked over, besides a quiet grumble from Newt that sounded something like "I better not have to always deal with greenies". When he revealed the murky window behind the ivy curtain, he told her to shut up before she even asked a question. A satisfied smirk developed on his face when she fell back after seeing a Griever for the first time. He helped her up and explained the Maze, the doors, the Grievers, the Runners, and how the whole point of their existence was to get out of the Maze. When she tried to ask more questions, they got into another shouting match. This inevitably woke up the rest of the Glade, making her even more popular than she already was. "Nice job greenie, ya need to get right over yourself before ya make nothin' but enemies 'round here," was the last thing he said before he stormed off.

Nick gave her the tour and told her what he and the Keepers talked about in their Gathering; that until anything else changed they would treat her as any other greenie. After the tour Nick answered most of her questions and gave her the rest of the day to explore. By the end of day two she understood most of what was going on and no longer want to scream at every moment, but she really felt no emotion other than solemn. Their situation sucked, and it ate away at her every day, and no one else spoke to her if they didn't have to.

Day three she spent with a glader named Winston, the Keeper of the Slicers, which she decided was definitely not the job she wanted. She befriended the barn dog though, Bark, who had officially been her first friend in the Glade.

Day four she spent with Abe, the Keeper of the Sloppers. Amelia gained a new found respect for anyone stuck with that job.

Day five was with Zart and the Track-Hoes, and it wasn't until day six did she make an actual human friend. His name was Gally, and he was the Keeper of the Builders.

Gally was a fun, snarky kid with dark hair and eyes that seemed to never end. When Amelia started with him, he did nothing but make fun of her in the most sarcastic way possible, but when he saw that she was able to retaliate back with equally humorous jokes he was sold. She could honestly say that it was the first time she had fun in the Glade. They ended up sitting together at lunch, and all of the Builders eventually took a liking to her.

One kid who was especially taken to her was the young 12 year old she noticed her first day, Spencer. He was a scrawny, blond, and a wild speed talker. At first Amelia was confused as to why he was a Builder. Gally told her the story of how everyone wrote him off at first and he was almost stuck as a Slopper, but Gally took him under his wing and found that the kid was actually brilliant. So, Spencer was mostly in charge of planning out the builds and repairs for the day with Gally. It was then that she realized what a big heart Gally had, even though he acted like a narcissistic ass at times.

While she enjoyed spending time with the Builders, there was one job Amelia wanted more than anything. She wanted to be a Runner.

She had absolutely no idea why. From what she heard Running was the worst job of all, but something was calling her to it. She felt this urge to go out into the Maze, she felt like there was something she was supposed to do out there. Not to mention the strange sense of familiarity she had whenever she was near it. She asked Nick about it, but after laughing at her he said you had to be chosen, and didn't elaborate anymore on the subject. So she resolved to wait until she could find out more from someone else.

At the end of day six, Amelia went to sleep feeling like maybe life in the Glade wouldn't be so bad. But once day seven started, she was filled with dread. Alby, who had not improved his attitude toward her one bit, told her at breakfast that she would be spending the day with the Keeper of the Fields, Newt. She had consciously avoided Newt for the past couple days, and when he met her eyes with a vicious glare after hearing this news as well, she remembered why. She was across from to Gally when Newt walked up, "Ya got ten minutes greenie, then I want you over by the corn rows. Don't be late," he said with a tone that meant Amelia was in for hell and walked away.

"God, _what_ is his problem. And when is everybody going to stop calling me greenie," she asked almost rhetorically. Gally only laughed.

"Ah, you're always going to be greenie to me!" he shouted, slapping her on the shoulder.

"Great," she rolled her eyes playfully.

"And hey," Gally continued, in a hushed voice, "Cut Newt some slack alright? He went through something recently. I'm not sure what, but he took a pretty bad hit. He's usually a really level headed guy, I think he's just been on a short fuse lately."

"Yeah, no kidding. I see him around the Glade, snapping at everybody, he shouldn't get to act like that," she said, not convinced. Gally nodded, but then continued

"Don't get me wrong, you can be a stubborn pain in the ass too," he said, "But I don't really know, he doesn't talk to anyone anymore. Like I said, something happened to him." The way Gally kept repeating it, Amelia suddenly had this dying curiosity to know what happened to Newt, and absolutely no idea why. "Go on, you better 'not be late'," Gally said sarcastically, snapping her out of her thoughts. She rolled her eyes once more and headed over to what would become her favorite spot in the whole Glade.

Newt walked up to her once she reached the rows and, for the first time, she noticed his severe limp. She once again felt that curiosity, and almost asked him before remembering he was an ass. So instead, she gave the biggest hopefully-not-noticeably-fake smile she could muster and said, "Hi."

"You're late," he said, barely even looking at her. Her first instinct was to make a crack at how his small brain obviously couldn't tell time, but she forced it down, deciding to try to be nice for a while. So she just settled with,

"I'm sorry." he looked up at her with cocked eyebrows, obviously thrown off by her passiveness, but continued on.

"You're going to start with manuring the stocks," he said, the other gladers around gathering their supplies gave a chuckle, as if it was the worst job of all. It probably was. Once again, she choked back a comment, "Sounds good."

An hour into laying the manure, and Amelia could already feel the burn in her arms. She had to be on her hands and knees, spreading it around the rows, constantly having to walk back and forth to the Barn with a bucket to get more. She guessed correctly, this job looked like it was the worst out of all of them. She didn't complain though, not even once. Even if Newt was picking on her, she knew this was all a means to an end. A way to survive until they escaped. The pain of their situation still resonated with her, she wished she could be doing something more useful.

She somehow found herself next to Newt who was working on the stocks while everyone else was over by the tomatoes, a good distance away. As she worked, she kept catching him looking over at her with a weird look on his face."What?" she eventually asked, not even attempting to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"Well greenie, it looks like you've been doin' it wrong," he said, beginning to smirk.

"What?" she asked again, "What do you mean? This is exactly how you showed me." she sat up on her knees while he came over and leaned down next to her.

"No ya see, ya gotta make sure it gets 'round the stock, or else there's no point," he said, showing her with his hands.

"You didn't tell me that before," she defended.

"Oh, well I must've shown you wrong then, looks like you're going to have to go back and re-do it all," he said, emphasizing the "re-do" cockily as he looked at her with deceitful glint in his eye, and concluding for her that he'd done it on purpose. He got up and went back to what he was doing, grinning from ear to ear. There was no way Amelia was going to just take that, no one was going to get away with talking to her like that. She stood up and balled her fists as she said sarcastically,

"Gee, how did you end up being Keeper of the Fields? You're obviously _so_ smart they couldn't find a more important job for you to do Mr. High and Mighty?" He turned to her with such a fire in his eyes, taking a couple steps forward and pointing his finger in her face.

"Ya watch who you're talkin' there too greenie!" she slapped his finger out of her face and took a step toward him, so only inches were separating them.

"And who are you, huh? Except someone who's done nothing but be an ass all the time!" the glared at each other for a long time, something they seemed to be good at.

"We're done here. I'll be sure you get to be a Slopper 'till they day we're out of this bloody mess. Stay away from me," he said through clenched teeth. He turned to walk away, but Amelia was not done.

"Hey!" she shouted. He didn't turn back, so she grabbed his arm and flipped him toward her, "Hey, what the hell is your problem?" she asked it in a vindictive way, but she really meant it. She was going to find out why he was such a dick, she wasn't going to let him act like this anymore. For some reason, she felt responsible for him, like she knew this wasn't how he normally was.

"Get off me!" was all he said, eyes filled with anger. He started to turn away again, but she ran around so she was directly in front of him again.

"No, I'm serious!" she shouted, "You don't get to just talk to people like that. I see you snapping at the other Gladers too. So what the hell is your problem?"

"Amelia, you don't know half of what you're talking abou-"

"Does anybody?!" she cut him off, using what Gally had mentioned about Newt cutting everyone out to her advantage. He only looked away, eyes erased of anger and drawn with pain.

"No," he said. It was the saddest tone she had ever heard from someone. In an instant, her anger was gone, and she felt a sudden rush of compassion for him.

"Have you talked to anyone about it?" she asked, voice now quiet and filled with sincerity. He took a step back and looked out toward the barn, avoiding the hole she was burning in the side of his head with her eyes. After a few seconds he shook his head,

"Nick knows, but, no not really," he paused, "Look, this isn't exactly touchy feely time, so if you could just-" Amelia didn't hear the rest. For the third time, the damn voice spoke to her in her head. It hadn't happened since her first day, and it didn't hurt as badly, but what it said stopped her dead in the track of her thoughts. _The DeadHeads. Amelia, Spencer's in the DeadHeads and he's going to die! Save him!_

"Amelia!" she heard, though she wasn't sure for a second if it was real or not, "Amelia! Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?" she had bent over with and slammed her hands over her head when it started. She stood up to face a very concerned Newt. She didn't know if the voice was telling the truth, or even real, but she wasn't going to take the chance to find out.

"Something's wrong," she said, the concerned look on Newt's face switched to confusion, "It said we have to go to the DeadHeads right-" a blood curtailing scream erupted from out of the forest, just to the left of them. Amelia wasted no time. She grabbed a shovel that was sticking out of the ground and bolted toward the sound. Newt was right behind, calling out her name, but she ignored him. The scream came again, this time closer, and moving. She didn't slow until she caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see Spencer running toward them, flailing his arms as he dodged trees, being pursued by something from behind. It was something Amelia was only told about once, one of the creatures of the Glade none of them really understood: a beetle blade.

"Spencer!" she heard Newt call out. They ran towards him, but the beetle blade pounced. It knocked Spencer to the ground; he rolled over onto his stomach and tried to keep it at arm's length as it's tail spun and slashed all around. She ran over and hit it off of him, but not before she heard the sound of ripping flesh and another scream from Spencer. The beetle fell to the right and charged, Amelia waited until it was about a foot away, then stabbed it as hard as she could with the shovel. The thing screeched as the sound of metal against metal collided. She lifted the shovel to hit it again, but it ran off faster than she could keep her eyes on it.

She turned back to Spencer, who was laying on the ground bleeding badly from his left leg. She fell to his side, he was crying. His head was in Newt's lap, who was trying to calm him down. The first kind thing she'd ever seen him do. She grabbed both of his legs with one arm to keep him steady while she peeled back his pants where the cut was with the other. Blood was gushing out, the beetle might have hit an arty and he was going to bleed out if they didn't act fast. She had to laugh at herself again, how in the world did she know that? Without thinking, she took off her shirt and began to tie it around his wound. "Woah, greenie what are you doing?!" Newt shouted, not sure if he was more surprised by the girl in her bra now in front of him or what she was actually doing.

"We have to stop the bleeding as much as we can until they can stitch it up. Spence, this is going to hurt. Are you ready?" she asked, and with a nod of approval from both she tied the knot around his leg. She was pressing down on it when Nick, Alby, the two Med-jacks and most of the other gladers arrived.

"What the hell is going on?!" Nick asked.

"A beetle blade attacked him. He has to go to Med Shack and get patched up," Amelia said, very speedily and skilled. The two Med-jacks - Clint and Jeff - came over and lifted him up, calling for other gladers to help as he struggled. Someone came and replaced Amelia's hand over the wound as they took him away. She started to follow, but Nick grabbed her by the arm and stopped her.

Tears filled her eyes as she made eye contact with Newt, who took off the white hoodie he was wearing and handed it to her. She reached out to take it, but hesitated when she noticed all the blood on her hands.

"It's okay," he said, voice shaking, "Take it." she nodded in reply as she put it on.

"What were you two doing here?" Nick asked, who was the only one besides Newt that was still there. Amelia looked at Newt in horror, wondering if he was about to tell Nick about what she had said before. Newt stared at her for a long time, she couldn't figure out what it meant. "Someone answer me!" Nick demanded.

"We were at the corn rows," Newt began, giving Amelia one last look before continuing, "We heard Spencer scream and ran over. Amelia grabbed a shovel and fought the thin' off, then wrapped her shirt 'round his leg." She let out a sigh of relief.

"Why did it attack him? A year and we've never had an issue with those things," Nick asked, as if either of them were supposed to know.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask him if-," Newt stopped himself, neither of them needing to ask him why.

"Jeez, what a morning," Nick said, glancing at them both, then running off toward the Med Shack. Newt started to follow, but Amelia stopped him.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked, "Why didn't you tell him, why'd you cover for me?" he was quiet for a long time, looking at the ground before meeting her eyes.

"I don't know," he said, then ran in the same direction as Nick.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The rest of the day was mostly a blur for Amelia. She spent the morning with Gally, Nick, Clint, and Jeff trying to stitch Spencer up. They did as best of a job as they could with their limited supplies, using an alcoholic solution Gally used for moonshine to sterilize his wound and any of their materials. After a half an hour they stopped the bleeding, but he lost so much blood that they weren't sure if he was going to make it. And even though they were careful, there was still a chance the severe cut could be infected deeper in his leg. But they had done everything they could, now they would just have to wait and see.

Amelia barely touched her lunch. She couldn't stand to bring the food to her mouth, every glance at her blood stained hands made her want to vomit. She sat next to Gally, who shamelessly wiped away a tear every now and then. This should have given Amelia the go-ahead to cry, but she refused to break down around the other gladers. A ridiculous sense of pride that shouldn't have mattered at that point.

After lunch she went back to the fields. A glader named Jack gave her instructions on what to do, Newt had gone to take care of the Builders while Gally stayed with Spencer. No one said much, the anticipation of Spencer's possible death hung in the air like a thick fog. A look of mortality was plastered on everyone's face. The Glade itself even looked dim, as if even the sky was begging for him to live. She had heard a couple of Frypan's cooks whisper how they wish they had been nicer to him, several of the Builders started crying, and everyone looked as though they were choking down a giant ball in their throats. It was the first time Amelia understood what a community these guys were, that they all cared about each other, how everyone knew they were in this mess together. It was almost too much for her to handle.

She tried to distract herself with her work, but if her mind wasn't on Spencer, it was on Newt. A panic filled her chest every time she thought about what she said, about the fact that he knew something was off with her. She would somehow have to convince him not to say anything. A task that seemed impossible, considering she was positive he hated her. Any idea she came up with was either pathetic or didn't make sense, except one: somehow get him to spill about what happened to him, then use that to make sure he didn't talk to Nick or Alby. _Blackmail?_ she thought, _that's my plan?_ The thought of resorting to such a petty trick made her more sick than she already was, but she felt as though she had no choice. If the rest of the Gladers found out she had voices in her head, they would - as Alby would put it - "throw her off the Cliff".

The day came to a close and Amelia sat at a table, picking at her food while she watched the Runners come out of the Maze. Nick ran over and met them at their Building, which Amelia now knew was the Map Room, probably to tell them about the incident. She was just about to stand up and bring her untouched food to Gally in the Med Shack when a note fell into her lap. She looked up to see Newt brushing past her. Confused, she picked it up and felt her heart plunge to the bottom of her chest as she read,

 **Meet me back at the corn rows in 15 minutes**

She glanced over at him as she crumbled up the note. He was staring at her with a look on his face that meant he wasn't messing around. Amelia had to face the music, if he hadn't told Nick or Alby of her strange behavior already.

She brought her food over to Gally like she was already planning to, replacing the untouched plate from lunch she had given him with the one from dinner. She sat with him for a bit and watched Spencer sweat and mumble pain filled moans in his sleep.

"I don't know what I'm going to do if he doesn't make it," Gally said, a weight in his voice that expressed every ounce of emotion he was feeling. The only advice Amelia could think to respond with was,

"You'd keep going." He looked over at her as tears filled his eyes. She put a hand on his back, then got up to have the conversation she was petrified of.

When she got to the designated meeting spot, she thought that Newt wasn't there yet. She wandered through the crowded rows, contemplating what she was about to say, even though anything she came up with sounded terrible. Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her by the shoulder. She flipped around to see Newt with a finger to his lips, shushing her.

"Why does this have to be such a secret?" she asked in a whisper, regretting instantly that she lead with such a insignificant question. He took his hand off her shoulder and lowered his finger, still giving a look on his face that meant he was serious.

"'Cause I'm not sure what I'm 'bout to find out right now, which means I'm sure if I want the rest of the bloody Gladers to know," he whispered sternly, "What were ya on 'bout earlier? What happened?" Amelia matched the look in his eyes. She still didn't exactly know where he was going with this.

"What do you mean?" she hoped for a moment maybe they weren't talking about the same thing.

"Oh don't give me that crap, ya know what I mean. Earlier, before we heard Spencer scream, what did ya mean when ya said 'it said we have to go to the DeadHeads'?" he asked.

"What happened to you before?" she asked in retaliation, going ahead with her plan.

"What? What on bloody earth could ya be askin' me that for right now?"

"Because you obviously don't want anyone else to know, and I need a pretty good reason to tell you anything that will sell me out."

"So what, ya want us to share secrets then? Be in a constant loop of holdin' one thin' over the others head? No that's not how this is goin' to work."

"Keep in mind you said Nick already knows about you; what I'm about to tell you could get me killed!" she was starting to raise her voice, he shushed her once more.

"Greenie, you're not exactly in a position to argue. I could go to Nick right now and tell him you're bat shit crazy,"

"And I would flatly deny anything you say and make them believe you're being a psychotic prick, and they'd write you off and never listen to you again," Amelia was bluffing on that last one, she had no idea if that would work, but she had to pray it was enough incentive for Newt to give in.

"So it looks like we're at a stalemate then here, aren't we?"

"Guess so," she said. He gave a frustrated sigh and began to pace, she could see the wheels turning behind his eyes. After about a minute she saw his look change, he had made a decision. He wasn't going to tell her. Amelia could feel the panic begin to rise in her chest, he could pull anything he wanted over her with this. Is this why he had covered for her before? Her mind started to race on ways to make him change his mind, and miraculously, one came up. One she once again wasn't sure was going to work, but was almost surprised at herself she didn't try this earlier. "What are we doing?" she asked. Confusion laced every one of his words,

"What d'ya mean?" It was silly, but she running with it.

"How did we even get here? When did we both decide we were on different sides?" she asked, and she kind of meant. Besides being a means out of this situation, she felt as though somewhere in her subconscious she knew they weren't supposed to act like this toward each other.

"Well I figured it was a growin' development with each conversation we've ever had," he said, attitude not improving. Amelia swallowed her pride.

"Well then, I'm sorry."

"What?" he said shocked. _C'mon give me some credit_ , she thought.

"Well jeez it wasn't completely out of the question. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for arguing with you every chance I got. I'm sorry that that's how you and most of the gladers know me." she paused, not sure if for effect or if she meant it, "I didn't want that." Newt was completely thrown off. He searched in her eyes for a reason not to believe her. It was then that Amelia knew she _did_ mean it. She didn't want this to be her life, manipulating others just to survive. They were having a hard time surviving in the Maze as is, she didn't want to have to fight on the inside as well. They were silent again for a long time, and every ounce of cunning and deceit melted out of her. "I don't want to be here. I just want to go home," she said without thinking.

"I tried to kill myself," he said, looking away when her eyes grew wide with shock.

"What?" she said. Amelia now felt like the worst person in the world for ever trying to use that against him.

"I was a Runner. And let me tell ya, it's a hard job. A couple months ago I just couldn't stand it anymore. I thought there was no hope. So I climbed up the ivy as far as it would go and jumped. The next thin' I remember I was layin' in the Med Shack. Nick told me Minho and a couple other Runners had found me and carried me back, assumed a Griever had got me. Nick knew though, I didn't even have to tell him. I haven't talked about it since. Got this nasty limp 'cause of it," he finished and looked up at her, tears forming in his shame filled eyes.

"And now?" she choked down the frog in her throat to get the words out.

"Huh?"

"You said you thought there was no hope, what do you think now?" she asked. He was quiet for a long time before he answered,

"I think I'm going to find the people who did this to me and my friends, and I'm going to kill them." Amelia was once again filled with the compassion she had felt for him earlier. She remembered the way he held Spencer when he cried, and how she was still wearing his hoodie. Maybe she had been completely wrong about Newt. She wanted to help him, but how do you fix something like that? So she told him the only thing she could think of,

"I have a voice in my head," now it was her turn to look away.

"Wait, what?"

"I heard it my first day, then when Spencer was attacked. It's the same voice each time, a young guy's voice. At first I thought it was just me, or maybe one of the other Gladers somehow talking in my head, but when Spencer was attacked it _told_ me. It _warned_ me. It told me to save him. How could I have even known that? Or one of the Gladers?" she looked up to find Newt's eyes were now wide with shock.

"That's something else greenie," he said in awe. They stood there in the dark for a while, both just staring at the other. Neither of them needed to explain why the other didn't want the rest of the Glade to know their secret. They both understood the consequences. Amelia couldn't see the color of his eyes very well, but she knew they were brown. She couldn't help but wondered what they looked like exactly in this moment, then felt ridiculous for doing so.

"So what do we do now?" she asked.

"I don't know," was his only answer.

Once again, a scream echoed through the Glade causing Amelia and Newt to run from the corn rows. In fact, it was the same scream: Spencer. "What's going on?" she asked, as if Newt would know.

"Oh God," he said with such dread that Amelia's heart began to pump.

"What?!" she shouted.

"I've heard that kind of scream before,"

"What?! What is it?!" she shouted even louder. Newt turned to her with a solemn expression,

"That's the sound of someone goin' through a Changin'."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Amelia! Wait!" Newt shouted, but she was already sprinting toward the Med Shack. Newt caught up to her before she entered into the building, pulling her back, "No! Amelia, trust me, ya don't want to go in there!"

"I don't care!" she shouted, trying to push past him.

"Amelia, for Christ's sake stop!"

"What happening to him? What's the Changing?" she was frantic at this point.

"It's what happens when someone gets stung," she heard from behind. She turned around to see Gally standing there, his face grave. "Usually happens when you get stung by a Griever, guess it can happen with a beetle blade too,"

"Did you give him the serum?" Newt asked.

"No, I'm going to let him scream himself to death. Yes I gave him the serum." Gally said as he went inside. Amelia followed, ignoring Newt. But once she did, she regretted what she saw almost immediately.

Spencer was convulsing and writhing in pain, shouting every moment he could. He had green veins bulging out from all parts of his pale body, which was covered in hives, bruises, and scratches. Clint and Jeff were holding him down while Gally tried to give him some water. Amelia gasped in horror, eyes glued until Newt pulled her back out.

"For the love of anythin' greenie couldja listen to me for once!" Newt shouted at her, but stopped when he saw her face.

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked, no longer able to control the tears. She really cared about this kid.

"Yes. That's what the serum is for," for the first time, his voice was gentle. Calm. The light from the Med Shack revealed a comforting look on his face. She stared at him, tears streaking down her cheeks.

Then Newt pulled her into a hug. Amelia was shocked at first, it being the first hug she could ever remember having, especially such a gesture coming from him. After second though she relaxed, let herself hug him back and just cry. Let out how much life here sucked, how terrible she felt. Once again she remembered how he took care of Spencer before, and wondered if this was how he was with the other Gladers before. If he was always this kind.

She wasn't sure how long they were there for, but she didn't care. It wasn't going to fix anything, but it was enough for now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Spencer went through the Changing for two days. For two days his cries rang throughout the Glade. Like high pitched bells his screams echoed with pain, only pausing for breath, only ceasing when he would inevitably pass out.

It was afternoon on the second day when silence fell after another round of unbearable screams. Amelia was working with the BrickNicks on the side of the Council Hall alongside their Keeper, Will, doing some task she wasn't focused on. She had barely slept the past two nights, only leaving the Med Shack when Nick would order her to get some sleep, a task which was not possible with the shrieks of her friend keeping her up. She wasn't allowed inside the Shack, so she would wait outside when she wasn't working. Occasionally she would grab supplies for Clint and Jeff, but mostly she would just sit there and call out to whomever was listening to ease Spencer's pain. She even tried to reach the voice once, summoning it or whatever she could think of, but nothing came of it.

A few minutes after everything was quiet Nick came over to Will and Amelia. "We've only experienced a few of these, but from what I can tell he seems to be through the worst of it," Nick said. Bags fell from his eyes and his whole posture was low; he looked more exhausted than Amelia felt. She had a lot of respect for Nick, from what she could tell he was a good leader. She'd even say a great one. He kept things running smoothly, and he genuinely cared. She couldn't imagine what it would be like if something happened to him and they were stuck with Alby. "Will, is it cool if I steal our greenie for a minute?" he asked. Will nodded, she gathered that he wasn't much for words, which she didn't mind.

"So what happens during the Changing?" Amelia asked, not hesitating to try to get the answers everyone had been denying her. They were walking over to the back of the Homestead, Nick's face devoid of emotion as he spoke, too tired to express how he was feeling.

"We don't exactly know. All we do know is if you get stung, you either get the serum or you die. After that, you're just different. Something happens to them. Something, well, changes. A few have uttered that it brought back some of their memories, but none of them right enough to talk about it." he said as they made their way to a storage closet. He was struggling a significant amount to get the door unlocked until Amelia gently took the keys from his hands. She didn't say anything, only smiled and unlocked it for him. "Thanks Greenbean," he said with a weak smile in return, "Clint and Jeff would like you to spend the day with them tomorrow."

"How come?" she asked, confusion becoming regular state of mind for her.

"They were impressed with the way you helped Spence, and they'd like to find out if you're cut out to be a Med-Jack. That probably won't be your only job, but you know, it's a start," he went into the closet and started handing Amelia random supplies - wash towels, metal bowls, etc. The idea of being a Med-Jack wasn't the worst of them all, but it wasn't what she wanted. Even after what Newt had told her, she still had the same urge. As Nick came out and started locking it up, much more successful this time, she knew she had to say something.

"I want to be a Runner," she said. He sighed and opened his mouth, but she cut him off before he got the chance, "I know it's hard. I know you've got to be chosen. I know you're not going to tell me-"

"Amelia-"

"Nick, if you'd just hear me out instead-"

"Amelia!" he shouted, then gave her the same look he'd given Newt when Newt argued with him, and now she knew why it shut him up so quickly. It wasn't anger, but it was solid.

"I hear you, okay? You want to be a Runner. And for all I know, you could be the best. I've definitely seen you in action, but now isn't the time," he said with a warning in his tone.

"What do you mean by that?" she didn't liking where this was going.

"Listen, we still don't know why the beetle blade attacked Spencer, and until we do everyone's just a bit-" she didn't need to hear the rest, she knew what he meant.

"Everyone blames me," she said, now feeling ridiculously naive. People were talking behind her back, which didn't matter to her, but apparently it did to Nick.

"I wouldn't say that. People are just connecting dots that may not be there,"

"May?!" _Did he think that as well?_ she thought.

"Greenie, _chill_ out," he said dramatically as he helped her with the supplies, obviously trying to make her laugh. It worked on most of the gladers, and it was something else she admired, but the trick would barely work on her, "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant, is there anything you haven't told me?"

Amelia felt a weight on her chest. She didn't want to lie to Nick, maybe she could tell him. Maybe he wouldn't freak out the way she imagined Alby would, the way Newt didn't. She tossed that thought from her mind immediately though, he just made it clear that he had some suspicions about her as well. She couldn't risk it,

"No."

"Okay, then it's settled. We'll get everything situated with you and the Med-Jacks, have you lay low for a while, and if things work out I'll talk to Minho and we'll see about maybe you being a Runner, is that a deal?" It didn't sound like a deal to her, it sounded like a waiting list. It sounded like what she already knew. They were never going to make her a Runner. She was going to have to spend her life behind these walls, praying for the day someone else saved them. She hated it. She was in no position to argue though, so she agreed,

"Deal."

"Great," he said, the exhaustion resuming on his face, and they made their way back.

With not much of an appetite after the events of the past few days, Amelia snatched an apple from the kitchen for dinner and wandered out to the Barn. Frypan didn't actually let her leave the kitchen until she "had something tha'd put some meat on her bones", so she found a poorly cut tree stump behind the red building and fed Bark the few pieces of jerky he'd forced her to take. It was such a quiet, peaceful spot, that for a moment she forgot what a horrible place it was in.

She wasn't going to be Runner. She had to accept that. She couldn't go around the Glade with her head hung low, whining about how she was too good to dig holes, even though it bothered her so much that she couldn't be out there solving the problem. But the gladers had a system, and she would reluctantly follow it. Survive. Just survive. They knew this wasn't their life, they just had to make it their home for now. And she would try. As strange as it was, she thought, _I'll try for Newt._ If a former Runner could live this life, so could she. She hadn't talked to him much since the night Spencer started the Changing, but she found herself wondering how he was.

A rustle in the hay to the right of the Barn pulled Amelia from her thoughts. She stood up, gripping her apple as if it were a weapon, "Whose there?" she asked.

"Just me," and from around the corner came Spencer. Amelia almost didn't recognize him. Not that he had altered physically, but she could feel there was a difference in him. His voice sounded smaller than she remembered and his entire poise had shrunk. His head hung low as he limped over, leg still hurt, and sat on the stump. She sat with him,

"Hey, Spence, what are you doing here? How are you feeling?"

"You mean besides having the worst thing that could happen to a person around here other than dying happen to me? Just fine," she hadn't spoken to him enough before to know if he was normally sarcastic, but the apologetic look on his face after he finished made her think not, "And, I needed to come see you."

"How come?"

"Well first you and Newt saved my life so thanks for that, and second," he said speedily. He then paused, fear combing over his previously blank expression, "I saw you."

"Saw me? Saw me where?" Amelia's heart began to race.

"During the Changing I got some memories back. You were in them but you weren't with me," she forgot what a speed talker he was, that it took her a minute to process what he said.

"What do you mean I wasn't with you?" she said, not sure if she wanted the answer.

"Like, you weren't on my side," Amelia froze. That couldn't mean anything good, not including the fact she knew the others wouldn't like it.

"Have you told anyone else this?"

"No and I'm not going to. I don't see a point. The memories are already fading and I can't make sense of it anyway so why put the rest of these shanks in a panic? Beside I don't really care. I like you. I think you're alright," he stated this so nonchalantly that you'd think they were talking about the weather.

"Uh thanks, I guess, but why wouldn't you think that I'm dangerous or something after that? The beetle blade might've attacked you because of me,"

"No the beetle blade was my fault. It was acting weird normally they only stop for a moment then take off but this one was just on a tree branch running back and forth. It almost looked like it was fighting itself. I thought maybe it was broken so I went over to take a look I got too close and _BAM_ , thing came to life and started chasing me. And as for the other thing, whoever you were before isn't who you are now," he finished.

Amelia pulled Spencer into a hug. She didn't think he was telling her the whole truth, or that maybe he remembered more than he let on, but she didn't care. He was on her side, and had just said the smartest thing she'd ever heard. Mostly though, she was just happy he was okay.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

A week later Amelia was officially a Med-Jack. The first few days she trained they were busy, bandaging up several Slicers and figuring out how to put a Builder's leg in some form of cast. She learned very quickly. In fact, she learned almost _too_ quickly. Once again she found herself amazed at her own abilities; the way she exercised expert technique when stitching up gashes, or how at times she knew more about the human body than Clint or Jeff. The two gladers were surprisingly ready for her to join their team, Clint being much more accepting of the fact that Amelia was expertly picking up their trade than Jeff. But they were both nice, smart, caring boys and she was happy to learn whatever she could from them. She enjoyed it, as much as one could enjoy anything in the Glade. It gave her an opportunity to meet more of the Gladers, and to learn a very important fact about herself: she loved helping others. She loved being able to ease someone else's pain, make a difference, no matter how small. This put a little more drive in Amelia's step when she awoke in the mornings, and sprinkled the days with a dash of hope.

The only downside to being a Med-Jack was that it didn't always provide a full day's workload. Clint had another job as a Bagger, and Jeff worked as a BrickNick as well, doing these jobs on their slow days. This meant that Amelia would eventually be picked by another Keeper, which would have excited her if Running was an option. _Just do your part_ , she would remind herself, and push the disappointment as far back in her head as it would go.

She was cleaning some of the tools in the Med Shack's tiny sink when Spencer came in. He was supposed to have regular check ups every day for a few weeks, less to make sure he was physically okay and more mentally, but that was a trade secret. "Hey Spencer," she said, wiping her hands and walking over to him, "How're holding up?"

"Like a pile of klunk thrown over the Cliff," he said, his voice still small and shoulders still shrunk. She began to check his vitals, which only meant making sure his heart was steady and breathing was normal. "The Builders are working over on the side of the Council Hall where the BrickNicks were a while ago. They shucked the whole thing up so now we have to fix it up Gally is pretty annoyed considering we did the same job two months ago but he's trying to be nice about it," the great thing about being around Spencer was you could always count on him to do all the talking. It was her favorite trait about him, he always said what was on his mind. She never had to drag anything out of him, and she knew he appreciated that she always listened.

"Well, I'll be sure to improve Gally's mood by at least 15% tonight," she said, earning a weak smile from his cracked lips, "But how are YOU doing?"

"The nightmares are getting worse but the memories are fading more and more with each day so I guess that means they're fading back into my subconscious and they will eventually be gone but I will probably still feel like a shuck so I don't really know," he said looking down. She grabbed a small jar of petroleum jelly from a cupboard and then handed it to him, sitting down on the bed as he begrudgingly knew that meant he had to put some on his lips. She knew there was nothing she could really say to make the Changing any easier, and she knew if there was Spencer would have already thought of it. They had spent most of their meals and free time together since it happened, along with Gally and his friends of course, and during that time they had gotten to know each other really well. The kind of friendship where, even though Spencer said a lot, it never had to be spoken what you mean to each other.

She pulled him into a hug and then finished with the check up. Spencer had gone back to talking about the Builders when Newt walked in. "Hey, am I interruptin'?" he asked once he saw Spencer, half in the doorway and half out.

"No," Spencer answered for Amelia, and then began to walk away, attempting to leave the petroleum on the bed.

"Spencer!" she said, barely even finishing his name before he rolled his eyes and grabbed the jar, "Actually put it on! And don't lose it! I'll just keep giving you more!" she shouted as he went back over to Gally. She turned back to find Newt laughing as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. He wore a different white hoodie he had requested from the Box, the sleeves were rolled up just enough to reveal his toned forearms.

"How's he doin'?" he asked.

"He's managing, I just think he's a little too smart for his own good sometimes," she answered as she made her way back over to the sink. Newt remained there, leaning up against the wall, just watching her, "Was there something you needed?" Amelia was surprised at the awkwardness in her voice, not sure where it came from.

"Yeah actually, a couple'a thin's," he hesitated, a look of insecurity taking hold of his expression, drawing Amelia's undivided attention, "I'd like ya to come work on the Fields."

" _What_?" she said in disbelief and a bit of disgust, but regretted it immediately when she saw the offended look on his face. "I'm sorry, that sound wrong-" he didn't let her finish.

"What the bloody hell was that? Are you too good to be workin' out in the hot sun?"

"No that's not what I-"

"Oh no, please don't let me get in your way," he started to walk out, but as she had done before she circled around him, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"Newt, stop! I'm sorry, I didn't freaking mean it like that okay?"

"Then how didja mean it eh greenie?"

"I meant this! We can barely be around each other for more than five minutes before we're screaming each other's heads off! Why would you want to voluntarily put us together under the 'hot sun'?"

"Because I need your help!" he took a step back and began to pace as he did the last fight they had. They had barely spoken since that night, but the small encounters they did experienced had been cordial. She really thought maybe they were becoming more than these shouting matches they seemed to be looped in. A look of anguish betrayed the strong appearance he was attempting to wear, and Amelia felt all emotions other than compassion fade away. She knew what he meant.

"Okay," she said sincerely, causing him to face her with a relieved expression, "What do you need?" He sat down on the same bed Spencer was on - the one closest to the door - and rubbed his hands together as he rested his elbows on his knees. He looked down and remained silent. She came and sat on the bed across from him, leaning down so he was forced to look her in the eyes again, "Newt, tell me what's going on."

"It's been hurtin' a lot recently," he began, surrendering to the pain, holding back tears. She only saw him do that around her. "Ever since we saved Spence, it's just been achin' a whole bunch. A bit of a sharp burn, and the other gladers are starting to notice. So I just . . ." he stopped, choking down the rest of the sentence, but somehow Amelia knew, and she knew her answer.

'So you'd like me around to help you out with things until it gets better, right?" she asked, he only nodded, "Okay."

"Yeah?" he asked, the light sparking in his eyes breaking her heart.

"Yes. I'll help you." A moment of silence swept the room, dedicated to them as they stared into each other's eyes, as if they were still trying to figure the other out.

"Okay," he got up, smiling a small amount, "I'll go talk to Nick then."

"Once again I'm uh, I'm sorry." she said.

"Yeah, it's alright Greenbean," he said. Just as he was about to slip through the doorway though, she called out.

"And Newt," she waited for him to step back and look at her, "I'll always help."

He nodded, then left.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The sun beat down golden rays of pure, unbearable heat as Amelia mulched the ground around the tomato vines. It was the day after he asked for her help on the Fields, and Clint offered to take care of any Med-Jack calls, giving her no choice but to get started right away. Newt worked closely by, this time on purpose. He often came over and corrected her work or showed her easier ways to do certain tasks, which didn't annoy her as much as before, since now it was sincere. Newt took his job very seriously. If it wasn't for the fact that he needed to to make it through the day, it was because accidentally killing their crops was a little more important than a hole in the Homestead. This was something she could appreciate about him, and she found that they could actually work well together when they tried. Of course, they _really_ had to try.

Mulching the soil was one of tasks that increased Newt's pain, along with dozens of other chores that required you to be on the ground. This was the work he was training her for, so to anyone else it would look like a normal transaction, minus the insecure look on his face every time he had to ask for help. She didn't mind helping him, but after their conversation yesterday Amelia resolved to do more. The Box had come up with supplies earlier that morning, so when the other Keepers were dropping their notes in with requested items written down, Amelia slipped one in with a very specific list. She knew it was a long shot, whoever sent up the Box was very adamant on not making life easy for them, but she had to try. The list consisted of coconut, peppermint, ginger, and honey, all ingredients for a muscle relaxing recipe she dug out from the depths of her subconscious. She wouldn't tell Newt about it until it was ready, just incase she failed.

Once again, it frightened her that she somehow knew that. That out of all the things that could come naturally to her, it was those specific traits. Frypan knew how to cook, Marcus was the best at planting trees, Spencer could plan out how to fly to the Moon if he tried and Amelia knew how to fight and care for injuries.

"Do you think about your life before?" she asked, needing to get it off her chest instead of letting it bounce around her head. She knew the gladers had to think about it as well, if not about themselves than about the others. If they didn't, she would be a Runner. He looked up from his work unexpectedly, and too be honest it was probably the first casual conversation starter they'd ever had. He thought about it for a while before responding,

"No, not anymore . . . but I used too. Before, ya know."

"Yeah," she replied, regretting causing him to think about it, but she couldn't get the topic off her mind, "I guess it just kind of freaks me out."

"What does?"

"The things I can do. The things I know, the way I react, what could I possibly have been doing that would make me this way? Make me act like-"

"Like a soldier," he finished for her.

"Yeah . . . and I know they've noticed," he nodded reluctantly.

"Yes, yes they have." he said, but then stopped what he was doing completely to face her, "But listen to me, while who we were before all this may still affect us, we aren't those people anymore. It doesn't matter who you were before, if you were bad or good or stupid or a killer, this place, the Maze . . . it took care of that. So in other words, I wouldn't worry 'bout it. And the rest of them will stop worryin' 'bout it eventually too." then he smiled at her. A real smile. He genuinely cared, in the same way Amelia had begun to care for him.

Newt and her had something else, something she wasn't sure she had with any of the other gladers: trust. While she was pretty sure Gally and Spencer would have her back, while she could guess that she could be open with Nick, she didn't know. She knew with Newt, and he knew with her. They had kept each other's secret, and that meant that they didn't have to hide from one another. They could be open, and just talk.

"I want to be a Runner," she said, glancing up at him cautiously. She hoped it wouldn't offend him, but she wanted him to know. To her surprise, he continued to smile,

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I mean, it just seems like something ya'd do," he shrugged. This forced her to smile. They looked at each other for a second longer than they needed to, just smiling, before they went back to what they were doing. The rest of their day together was filled with light-hearted conversation. It was official. They were friends.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Two weeks later, Amelia had settled into a normal routine. Well, as normal as anyone could have trapped behind stone walls that changed every night and contained deadly creatures. Spencer had evened out and no longer needed daily check-ups, though he rarely left Amelia's or Gally's side. A new Greenie arrived named Jordan, who received the standard Greenie treatment. She felt a little bad for him, getting the chance to talk to him after he threw up blood and they called for a Med-Jack. He was timid and terrified, but they made her swore she wouldn't tell him anything until Nick was ready. Nick also seemed better, less exhausted, now that the days were back to their normal flow.

When she wasn't a Med-Jack she was in the Fields, and if she wasn't sitting with the Builders at meals she was talking to Newt. They had developed an interesting relationship, if they weren't laughing hysterically at something witty one had said, they were arguing over something offensively witty the other had said. At times he would quietly ask from across the table, "Heard anything lately?" referring to the voice, to which the answer was "No." And every now and then she would force him to sit down when she could tell his leg was bothering him.

It was later in the afternoon on one of her Med-Jack days when she finally finished the muscle-relaxer she concocted for Newt. She almost shouted in excitement when the supplies came in the Box a week earlier, having to come up with some lie to explain to Alby why she needed it, and it only took her three tries to get it right. Luckily, the Creators had given her an excess amount of what she needed, almost like someone was looking out for her. She was cleaning up her supplies and bottling up the smelly cream when Gally came rushing into the room, causing her to jump. She hadn't told anyone what she was doing, keeping her work contained and hidden in the back of the Shack, but luckily Gally was to pre-occupied to notice. "Hey!" he shouted, ignoring the fact that she was fumbling to hide everything, "I need your help with something, can you meet me behind the kitchen in a half an hour?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Great!" he said, then left without another word. Amelia was glad he could be such a spazz at times.

Once she was finished cleaning and a small prepared jar was hidden in a cupboard ready to give to Newt, she met Gally behind the kitchen. "What's this about?" she asked when she saw him standing by a giant pile of wood. His arms were extended toward the pile, as if he was revealing a magic trick.

"This, this is what this is about," he said, dropping his arms and waiting for her to catch on. She didn't.

"It's a giant pile of wood, you'd think with your line of work this wouldn't shock you," she said, letting the sarcasm flow out of her naturally. He rolled his eyes and laughed,

"Yes ya shank, it's a giant pile of _extra_ wood and I don't know what to do with it." Having extra wood was not uncommon for the Builders, considering they chopped down a tree almost every day.

"Why wouldn't you just save it? What do you need me for?" she asked, kicking one of the logs closet to her.

"Well normally I would, but if wood gets wet it's useless afterwards until it dries, and this wood is so thin that I'm not sure how it would fair at all,"

"Why would the wood get wet?" Gally's face changed, confused as to why she didn't know this. "What?!" she asked, he only pointed up.

For the first time in Amelia's memory, she looked up and saw a cloud. An actual cloud. And not just a light, white, fluffy one, but a dark, menacing, grey one. "What the hell."

"I know," he said.

"I thought it never rained here?" she said, looking back at Gally.

"I know, it doesn't," his face went to that grave expression she only saw on him a few times, reminding herself that his happy-go-lucky personality was mostly to keep everyone else's spirits up. That he was actually terrified all of the time. He had been the first friend she ever had in the Glade, and that meant the world to her. She knew he couldn't carry the world all on his own, though he tried. So she smiled and continued the conversation,

"Okay, so what do you think, should I find us something to cover it with?" he put his goofy smile back on, and a devilish glint formed in his eyes.

"I was thinking we could do something much more exciting with this, Greenie,"

"Hey, I'm not a greenie anymore!" she shouted and hit his arm. His laugh returned as he lightly shoved her back,

"You'll always be a Greenie to me!"


	13. I Bet You Still Hate Fall Out Boy

I Bet You Still Hate Fall Out Boy

"Light 'em up!" Gally shouted, and the twelve Keepers threw torches at a giant pile of wood, creating a bonfire. Amelia stood beside him, both of them admiring their work. They had spent the rest of the afternoon stacking the mass of logs into ten liftable pyramids behind the kitchen, tying string around the center of each. They told Frypan to prepare something special for dinner, and to wait to serve it. So while dozens of hungry boys stood around slowly growing more irritated, Gally and her set up the stacks of logs into one giant pyramid by the Homestead. It wasn't until all of the Gladers had wandered over to demand to know what was going on did they start handing out torches. Gally explained their trick, dinner was served, and here they were.

She looked over at what she realized was her best friend as he shouted, "Thank you!" for the ninth time and handed her a Mason Jar full of his special Moonshine. Amelia always found herself regretting every sip when it began and congratulating herself when it was done, and yet eight gulps later she finished her glass while Spencer described the geometry of triangles. She was onto her second when her eyes found Newt, sitting across the fire with Nick. His eyes had already focused on her, and as they stared through the flames Amelia felt a rush of a very strange emotion. She couldn't put her finger on what it was at the moment and just assumed it was the drink, but it wasn't until Nick was shoving Newt's arm in laughter did either of them peel their eyes away. It was then that she remembered the cream she had waiting for him.

"I'll be right back!" she shouted over the crowd of happy Gladers to Spencer. He nodded and started talking to Gally as she threw out the seven baby carrots she had left and headed over to the Med Shack, unknowing leaving Newt to search for her with his eyes.

She made her way clumsily to her back corner and rummaged through the cupboard, using only her hands to guide the way to the back where the jar hid, not sure why she didn't turn the light on. Maybe she thought no one could know she was in there? The moonshine was doing wonders for her reasonable thinking. Once she found the jar, she pulled her hand out a little too quickly and knocked six metal canteens to the ground. "Hello?" said someone from the entrance. She panicked, not wanting to have to explain what she was doing, and shoved the jar in her bra. It was tiny enough that in the dark it might not be noticeable, since whoever was at the door didn't turn on the light either.

"Who's there? I'm just grabbing something," she said as she picked up the canteens, listening to the footsteps make their way over to her.

"Jus' me," said Newt as he found her in the corner. She let out a sigh of relief, needing to take a moment to catch her breath.

"Jeez you scared me, what are you doing? Why didn't you turn the lights on?"

"Ya're the one tha's in here snoopin' 'round," he stuttered out, the Moonshine obviously affecting him as well. He flicked on the light next to them that always takes five seconds to turn on. "What're ya doin' anyway?"

"Well, I uh, I made you something," she blushed, now regretting that the poor light was on. His bright eyes whispered curiosity as he crossed his arms.

"Okay, well spit it out Ames," he said, throwing her off with the sudden nickname. She elected to ignore it though, it was better than being called greenie four times a day.

"Promise not to laugh?" the feeling she had when they were at the bonfire came back, putting her even more out of place.

"Oh my god!" he shouted playfully, she continued before he could say more.

"It's a muscle relaxer! Okay? It's uh, it's like a cream for your leg," his smile dropped and was replaced with shock, once again causing her to panic. "It's just like a little thing, I don't even know if it'll really work, it took me three tries to make, I just remembered how and I thought it would help and I just-" he cut her off with another hug, pulling her in and holding her until she hugged him back.

"Thank you," was all he said, hanging on for two seconds longer than needed before letting go. She nodded as she watched emotion emit from every pore in his body, throwing away his insecurities and finding gratitude in this small action of hers. His eyes filled with tears as he smiled, showing her he genuinely appreciated what she had done. She stood there pondering her fascination with the way the tears lightened his eyes when she figured out what the feeling was. Now and at the bonfire, she had been feeling butterflies. Before the realization could sink in though, he pulled her from her thoughts as he asked, "So uh, where is it?"

Horror filled every part of her body as she remembered where the jar was. Mistakenly, without looking away, she slowly reached into her shirt, watching the tears in his eyes disappear as he strained not to watch her hand, and removed the jar. She looked down as she handed it to him,

"It made a lot more sense in my head."

In that moment they found themselves consumed with laughter. He forced the story out of her as they made their way back to bonfire, and for at least one night in the Glade everyone found it easier to smile.

Day to day life would continue as normal in the Glade for four months. For four months Amelia would hear no voices in her head. For four months Amelia would be able to laugh with Gally. For four months Amelia would get to listen to Spence talk for hours. For four months Amelia and Newt would grow closer and closer with each sunset, ignoring their feelings for each other due to "lack of time and importance". Life wouldn't be perfect, but it would be okay.

And the four months ended.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Amelia's standing outside a dilapidated police station holding an old woman's hand. She knows she's young, even though she can't see herself. What she can see are soldiers marching down a street, pushing people out of their way as they storm down the block. She knows that they're bad, but she can't remember why. She's angry, furious tears streak down her face as she loses the hand of the woman she was with. Angry tears become frantic. She's searching through the crowd. Just then, she hears someone call her name. She turns around to see a boy about a year older than her, with dark hair and the same brown eyes as her. He smiles once he sees her, approaching as if they were familiars. "It's okay," he says, grabbing her hand, "You don't have to be afraid anymore." She pulls away, she doesn't like him, she can't remember why. He starts shouting her name, "Amelia!" She's running, pushing through the mass of people to get away from his voice. "Amelia!" it only get's louder, "Amelia! Amelia! AMELIA!"

"Amelia!" she awoke with a violent jolt, almost screaming until she saw Newt sitting next to her on the ground. The Glade, the Maze, she was still there. It had just been a dream. "Are ya alright?" he asks, concern present in the crease of his eye brows. They had started to sleep next to each other about a month ago near the Box since they enjoyed talking late into the night, both of them refusing to admit the real reason.

"Yeah, it was just a nightmare," Amelia answered as she sat up, wiping the sweat off of the back of her neck.

"Ya want to tell me the bloody truth one of these days?" he asked. She had been getting nightmares more and more recently, but she never talked about them, and she didn't want to. She only shook her head in response, not in the mood to argue with him about how they needed to be honest with each other. He put a hand on her back, earning a smile from her in return.

She liked Newt. She liked Newt much more than she could ever remember liking someone. She didn't know if he felt the same way, and she really didn't care. She knew how she felt and that was enough for her, and they didn't have time for anything else in the Glade. She didn't think it was love, but again she didn't have anything to compare it too. The two of them just clicked, and they understood each other better than themselves, even though they were both stubborn, argumentative people. Newt had calmed down a significant amount from when she first met him. His leg didn't hurt as much anymore, and his attitude had developed a very gentle, kind, caring tone, despite his arguing with Amelia. They had a system, a way with each other no one else had.

The two got up, and the Glade began it's normal workings. As the sun began to set, it seemed as though it would be the same as any other day.

The Gladers were sitting down for dinner when it happened. Gally and Spencer were to Amelia's left as her and Newt sat across from each other on the end when that familiar, splitting pain seared through her skull. She fell to the ground as she heard the voice scream, barely even noticing her friends beside her. _AMELIA! AMELIA YOU HAVE TO GO! MINHO'S COMING AND-_ but the voice didn't continue, and it didn't need to. As Newt and Gally were helping her back on her feet, Minho came sprinting into the Glade, but he wasn't alone. Pursuing him was the most horrifying creature Amelia had ever seen. It's bulbous flesh bounced as it's metal spikes clicked into the ground, it's whole body spinning and whirring as it passed through the doors. One of the petrifying truths about the Maze most of them had only seen through safe, thick glass. A griever.

Gladers ran in all directions. There was no organization, and no real place for anyone to run. Amelia shook off the pain from the voice and pushed herself to move, pushed herself not to be frozen in terror, though the fear made her want to never budge again. Newt grabbed her by the hand and pulled her toward the Homestead, running in the same direction as Nick, Alby, and Spencer. "We have to hide!" he shouted. Her eyes searched for Gally, but she couldn't see him. They were almost to the door of the Homestead when she looked back, trying to find her friend, but nothing. All she saw was Minho running for his life. The griever had made it to the Box, and then turned left toward the Med Shack where others had taken shelter, leaving Minho running toward the kitchen. She watched it all in dismay before she turned back to Newt inside the Homestead, who was ushering her to come inside. She stood there for a moment, knowing she could easily run in there and hide, hide with him. She could be safe, but there were still Gladers running around outside, they were still in danger. She looked up at the sun, realizing what time of day it was. _The doors,_ she thought, an idea forming in her head.

And then an urge took over her whole body. A look formed on her face, a look of determination. A look that said she wouldn't just wait for it to be over, a look that said she had to do something. A look Newt would be forced to witness from another one of his closest friends. She made a decision. She had to act fast.

Without wasting any time, she ignored the shouting of her name from Newt and Spencer as she ran toward Minho in the kitchen. "Minho!" she shouted as she busted through the door and found him leaning against the counter, trying to catch his breath.

"What the shuck are you doing? You're going to get yourself killed!" he asked through pants, but she didn't respond, she just ran into the back where she knew Gally kept his secret Moonshine. Moving as fast as possible, she grabbed one of the mason jars, a rag, and a pack of matches.

"Come with me! We have to lure it out!" she shouted, and sprinted out of the kitchen toward the Med Shack. She didn't wait to see if he followed, she'd just figure it out on her own if he didn't. She reached the outside of the Shack where the griever was circling, antagonizing the gladers trapped inside, like a lion stalking its prey. She was dowsing the rag in moonshine when Minho ran up beside her.

"What's your plan?!" he asked, looking ready to fight.

"If we can get it out to the Maze the doors will close and keep it out there for the night!" she shouted, handing him the jar and rag.

"What about us?!"

"Let me do it, I have an idea. Just let it chase me and stay behind it," she said as she lit the rag.

"But what if it-" A crash from the Shack interrupted him. Amelia saw the griever dragging someone out.

It was Gally. She screamed. It was now or never. "Throw it!" she shouted, and Minho did.

Right as the jar made contact with the griever, it ignited and thrusted the monster into a violent rush of flames. Somehow she knew that wouldn't kill it, but it was enough to get it's attention. It spun toward them, leaving Gally somewhere on the ground. She started to run and wave her arms, shouting "Hey! HEY OVER HERE!"

It worked, it started chasing after Amelia. She ran. She ran as fast as she could, continuing to shout and make as much noise as she could to keep its attention on her. She could only pray that Minho understood what she meant and would keep up. She looked behind, it was gaining on her. Just like her first day in the Glade, she ran for the Maze with every ounce of energy she had. She pushed herself to pick up speed, closing the gap between her and the doors.

Ten feet. Five. She heard the familiar sound of the doors beginning to move, it was going to work. They were closing, the griever was inches behind her. She pushed with a last rush of a adrenaline, and for the first time in her life, crossed the threshold into the Maze. What she did next came as naturally as breathing. Instead of continuing to run into the Maze, she changed her movements in an instant and dug one foot into the side of the door that was stable, lifted the other one onto the door that was closing, and propelled herself. She pushed up with all her might and found her legs going over her head, flipping herself backwards over the griever. As she flipped she could see it was almost in the Maze, stuck right in between the doors. She landed on the ground in the Glade right next to Minho. The griever was attempting to turn around and head back for them. Minho looked at her, and they nodded, knowing what to do. They ran with all their might and jumped, shoving their feet into the creature's disgusting flesh and pushed off, shoving it completely into the Maze as they ricocheted off and hit the dirt. A second later, Amelia heard the familiar _BOOM_.

The doors closed. She lifted her head, the Glade had been sealed off for the night, and no other grievers could be found. She laid her head back on the ground and looked over at Minho, who leaning up and looking around. They were both panting, listening to the sound of the other Gladers running over to them. They had done it. He looked over at her, smiling a cocky half smile as he said, "Good choice," and laid his head down on the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Newt found Amelia's side and helped her to her feet as Nick pulled Minho up. She turned to face the crowd of Gladers around them, the same awe struck look on their faces as when they first saw her. "Ames how the bloody hell did ya do that?" Newt asked, as shocked as the others.

"What?" her mind racing with too many questions to follow.

"Don't 'what do you mean' us, how the hell did you flip over that griever?" said Alby in an accusatory tone. Amelia felt anger rise in her chest.

"I don't know, I just did it. Don't talk to me like that shank," she replied with a nasty glare.

"I can talk to you how ever I-" Alby started, but what cut off by Minho.

"Hey! Relax shuck-face. Look I don't care how you did that, you were insane just now," he said, giving her a slap on the back. She had barely spoken to Minho in her whole five months in the Glade. He was always too busy running, and she was slightly intimidated by him since he was the Keeper of the Runners, the only person to ever make her feel that way.

"Oh no, Minho do not encourage her. Ya almost killed yourself!" Newt shouted. She was not doing this right now.

"Are you kidding me? Did you want that thing to spend the night? Don't patronize me for-" but Nick broke up the fight before it could really get started.

"Hey hey hey you two! We don't have time for this!" he shouted, stepping in between them. Everyone knew how they could get. "We need to have a Gathering, figure out what that thing was doing here and prepare for it to come back," if Nick kept talking, Amelia didn't hear it. Once he mentioned the Gathering, she remembered Gally and took off toward the Med Shack.

She ran right to where the griever had attacked, finding him unconscious, Jeff at his side. The latest greenie, Jacob, was standing a few feet back muttering, "That thing was going to get me, it almost had me by it's tail but he jumped in front. He saved me," the kid looked like he was going to cry, but Amelia didn't care. She was at Gally's side, inspecting him for cuts or gashes.

"We already did that," Jeff said in a kind tone.

"And?" she asked impatiently, but softened when she saw the look on his face. He shook his head,

"He's been stung." Amelia's heart sunk to the bottom of her chest.

"Where's the serum? Have you given it to him?"

"Clint went to get it,"

"Well where is he? What's taking so long?" she asked frantically. Jeff started to try and calm her down, but all she heard was Gally stirring. She looked down at him as his eyes opened, grabbing her hand and smiling his same goofy smile. She held back tears as Clint sprinted up, serum in hand. Right as he jammed the syringe into his leg, Gally whispered

"Hey greenie," and then fell into a deep sleep, the first step of the Changing.

They put Gally in the Med Shack, and Clint advised that Amelia should get some rest before the worst of the Changing started. She refused though, sitting in the chair next to him and wiping the sweat off his brow

"Hey, can you give us a sec?" she heard from behind, and turned around to see Minho, nodding to Clint as he left. "Hey," he said very nonchalantly, 'How is he?"

"He's okay right now, but the worst is yet to come," she said, looking between the two of them.

"Yeah, that sucks. He was a really fun shank, who know's what he'll be like after this," Amelia just stared at him, wondering if he realized how awful that was. "Uh, yeah sorry. Anyway, you were pretty incredible out there."

"Thanks, I just did what anyone would've done though," Minho sat on the bed so he could face her.

"No, that's the thing. You didn't. Everyone else's plan was to try not to die. But you came up with an actual plan, how the hell did you even think of that?" Amelia sat there for a minute, not sure how to respond.

"I don't know, I just did. It just made sense," she replied, though she feel like it was a real answer.

"And all that flippy, runny stuff, does that just come naturally to you as well?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess," under any other circumstances she would have been excited about receiving attention from a Runner, but at the moment all she cared about was Gally.

"Man, that's intense. Listen, we're about to have a Gathering, and I'm going to suggest you as a Runner," this lit a spark of fireworks in her chest.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I want you out in the Maze, we could use someone with your skills. I think you'd manage fine. Beside I know you've wanted it since you started," he said, a grin spreading on his face.

"How did you know?" embarrassment showing through each word.

"Nick told me after you first mentioned it to him. Listen, it has to be put to vote, so I'll come find you after it's done and let you know what's up. Where will you be?" She gave a weak laugh,

"Where do you think I'll be?" Minho didn't give an ounce of shame in the foolishness of his question as he responded,

"Oh, right. Well, see ya." And then he took of for the Council Hall. Amelia wondered if the Maze made him such a cocky person or if that was his natural personality, either way she decided she liked him.

It was going to happen, she was going to be a Runner, but she didn't have the rush of excitement she thought she would. She only looked back at her friend, who was already starting to mumble in pain. She just saw a griever, just fought a griever for the first time, and now she knew what they were capable of. She was terrified, why had it even come into the Glade in the first place? What was the point of that? Could she handle being out there every single day?

She would just have to wait, see what the vote comes out to be. If they vote her in, she would have no choice but to find out. The last thing she heard before Gally's screams began to drown out all thought was the voice, once again bouncing around in her skull.

 _Everything is going to change._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

A few hours later, Gally fell into another deep sleep. "It should be a little while before he wakes back up," Jeff said in vain, knowing Amelia wasn't going to leave. She was exhausted, fighting off a griever and then holding her friend down for hours had begun to take its toll, but she didn't want to leave his side. He would have done the same for her. Hearing footsteps, she turned around to see Newt standing in the room, a plate of food for each of the Med-Jacks.

"Hey, ya should eat while ya can," he said, setting down the plates on a small table in the corner. "Ames, can I talk to ya for a sec outside?" he asked, a stern look on his face.

"Can it wait?" she asked, having a good feeling what this was about, since Minho had come back only an hour earlier to tell her they voted her in. His look only stiffened, meaning the answer was no.

She followed him outside and around the corner where he turned to face her, not hesitating to say what was on his mind, "Please don't do it."

"Newt-"

"No. Amelia, please don't be a Runner. Ya know what it did to me, it's dangerous. I don't like it."

"Yeah, but you also know that I need to do it."

"Why?! What could possibly be out there thatcha need?! What isn't in here that you _think_ you're gonna find?!" his face was turning red, something that only happened when he was genuinely upset. His reaction shocked her; she expected him to be against it, but not like this.

"Newt, what are you on about? What do you think 'I think' I'm going to find out there? A way out! This isn't about anything other than getting home, you of all people should know that! Remember? I can make a real difference out there!" she shouted, searching his eyes for him to understand. He only raised his voice,

"You've already made a difference!"

"How?! We're still here, so what difference have I made?!"

"WITH ME!" he screamed, forcing a round of silence between the two of them. "Ya helped me, by bein' here. I'm not gonna have that with ya out there." Her temper receded at the desperate sound of his tone. She understood what he meant a little, that she had helped him find some peace again, and part of her wondered if he wasn't talking about more than that, but she shook the thought from her mind. Even if he was trying to tell her that they felt the same way for each other, that couldn't stop her from doing what they all needed. So she calmly took a breath and said,

"Newt, you're not going to lose me, but there is something I have to do out there. I know there is. I have to go." He only sighed, looking away and running his fingers through his hair.

"Well, ya let me know when ya figure out whatever it is you 'have' to do," he said, and started to walk away. Her heart started to race. She turned to him,

"What do you mean by that?" He stopped, and looked back with a solid stare.

"Ya just dunno what it's like out there. I can't watch your spark go out. I can't watch ya destroy yourself. I won't," and with that he walked away. Amelia felt a pang in her stomach, they usually resolved their fights. What had just happened?

She barely had time to process it before Gally's screams began again, the start of another very long night.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Three days later, once Gally was through the worst of the Changing, Amelia started Running. The night his screams ceased Minho found her to say they would start in the morning, giving her a small rumble of excitement in her stomach, but exhaustion bore down all other emotions. No more griever's came during the day, leaving the Glade in an odd state of anticipation and confusion.

She hadn't spoken to Newt since their argument. Any time she tried to spark a conversation, he either found a reason to excuse himself or blatantly ignored her. She didn't cry, though she wanted to. She wanted to break down and beg for him to speak to her, beg for their friendship back, but she held it all in instead. If not for pride, than for spite. If he didn't want her around then she would handle things on her own.

Minho woke her just as dawn began to break over the edge of their little world. They weaved between the sleeping Gladers as they prepared for the day, digging out a watch, running shoes, and a backpack for her from a closet and grabbing food from the kitchen. He showed her the Map Room, which gave her a million questions to think about as they sprinted out of the Glade and into the Maze.

It was a monumental moment for Amelia. They stood there while the doors opened, and she felt her heart leap for the first time in days as he shouted, "Let's go!" and they crossed from dirt to stone. She kept a pretty good pace considering it was her first time, occasionally having to sprint to catch up to him when she would try to take in the surroundings. They ran for about two hours when they stopped for their first meal break. She sat across from him in a corridor, both of them sitting with their backs against the opposing walls, eating in silence. She was glancing at the stone around them when she spotted black, block letters to the right of Minho's head, almost completely covered by the foliage. She packed her stuff and got up, reading the words in fascination.

"World in Catastrophe Killzone Department?" she said, hoping Minho would know what it meant.

"Oh, yeah. Those have always been there. No idea what the shuck it means though," he said and started to get up, "C'mon, let's keep going."

"Wait!" she wasn't actually sure what she was waiting for, but something about those words got her wheels spinning. A bell was ringing in the back of her mind, but she couldn't pinpoint it. "Have you ever thought about what this means?" she asked, but his answer was as she expected.

"Yeah, 'cause I spend my time pondering the meaning of words on a wall when I'm running for my life."

"But, what if it means something important?" she didn't want to let this go.

"Dude, we don't have time for this. Of course we thought about it, but unless you see some magical door appearing, let's go." And he took off, leaving her to catch up once again. She resolved to think about it more later, figure out what it was that she was maybe remembering. Talk about it with . . . well, she was running out of people to talk to. Maybe Spencer would come up with something brilliant.

The rest of the day out in the Maze was not as eventful as Amelia hoped it would be. She thought that maybe if she got out there she would remember more, or something would actually happen, but to her embarrassment she was just the same as everyone else. Just another kid trying to find a way home.

Her and Minho didn't say much other than the occasional banter of sarcastic remarks, but it still felt as though they made conversation. They had developed an interesting dynamic, filled with sighs and different looks back and forth, both knowing what the other meant without having to speak it. They didn't have to specify that they were friends, they just knew they had each other's back. Something either all Runners shared, or that was just the way Minho just was with everyone. It was nice, but she still found herself wishing Newt were there at times.

They made it back to the Glade and Minho showed her how to make a map. She wasn't as good as him, in fact she was good at all, but he reassured her that she'd either get better or be the only one who could read her section. Once finished, they grabbed dinner and went their separate ways, knowing that they would start up again at first light.

She was washing her hands when Spencer ran up, a panicked look on his face. "Amelia," he gasped through his pants, "Gally's awake." Her face lit up, only receiving an even more horrified look from him in return, but she ignored it.  
"Let's go see him!" she said, way to excited to see her best friend.

"No, Ames wait!" he called out as she pushed past him.

"What?"

"I don't think you should go in there." his face continued to present terror, but she pushed it aside. She just wanted to talk to him.

"I'm sure it's fine Spence, c'mon!" she said and ran over to the Med Shack, Spencer close behind. She ran through the door to find Gally sitting up on his bed, facing the wall. "Gally," she said as she walked over to him, but slowed when he didn't respond. His posture seemed different, which she expected, but not in this way. She figured he would be sunken a bit like Spencer, but he seemed hardened instead. His shoulders were stiff, and his fists were bawled.

"Get. Out." he said through clenched teeth. Amelia felt her heart plummet to the bottom of her chest.

"Gally?" she asked, surprised at the fear in her voice. He had never made her feel afraid before. He stood up slowly, and Amelia found herself taking a step back, looking over at Spencer who hung in the door, face somber. Gally turned to her, and seeing his face made her want to run away as fast as she could.

It was almost like he was a completely different person. Angry riddled every part of his once goofy expression, teeth grinding with fury as his eyebrows creased. He took a couple steps towards her, and she felt tears forming as she looked in his eyes. His deep, dark irises once filled with love were hollowed out and replaced with hate. He was terrifying. "I said, get. out." he said. Amelia refused to believe this was reality.

"Gally, I don't, I-I don't get it, what the hell? Why are you so angry with me?" she asked. His eyes shook violently as he grabbed her shirt with his fists and slammed her up against the wall.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare talk to me like you know me!" he shoved her as hard as he could again before letting, ignoring Spencer's pleas. "I saw you." she looked at Spencer, remembering what he said after his Changing, begging with her eyes for his help. He only looked down. Gally continued, "Yeah, that's right. I saw you, I remember. I remember everything you did. So don't you ever come near me again," he finished. He gave her one last glare and left the Shack saying, "C'mon Spence," as he passed him.

"Sorry Ames," was all Spencer said before following. Nick ran into the room to investigate the ruckus, but she ignored him. She ran out of the building, across the Glade and into the forest to be alone. Once she reached far enough into the trees to block out any other noises she stopped, and cried.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Amelia cried. She cried and sobbed until she could barely breathe. She had lost Gally, and Spencer seemed to have taken his side. She had lost her two best friends. She wasn't talking to Newt. She didn't ever want to go back to the Glade, she wanted to hide in the trees until everyone was gone. She couldn't remember ever feeling so low, so lonely.

A half an hour after there were no tears left, she tried to pick herself back up. She knew she needed to get as much rest as possible before her second day of Running, she knew she couldn't actually hide there forever. She would have to keep going, but as she began to get up to head over to the Homestead, the voice came back in her head. _Amelia, I'm sorry_ , it said. She froze, fear taking hold of her once more. _Turn around_. Slowly, not sure what she was expecting, she did as she was told and found a beetle blade on a branch not three feet from her face. She braced herself, preparing to run. _No, don't freak out. It's just me. I'm controlling this one_. And then on cue, the beetle blade did a flip around the branch, as if that was proof.

"Leave me alone," she said. She wanted to scream it, but she definitely did not want anyone else knowing about this. _You can't say it Ames, we can't actually hear you, you gotta think it. Imagine you're throwing the words at me._ She couldn't believe this was happening. The voice was real, there was no way this was in her head, nor that anyone in the Glade could control one of those things. Frustratedly, she began to pace, looking back at the blade every couple of seconds in disbelief. _I know you don't like it, but I need you to talk to me._ As terrifying as it was, she knew she needed to know what was going on. Besides, she had no one else to talk to. So she did as the voice said, picturing the words in her mind and throwing them out.

 _Who . . . are . . . you?_ Nothing, so she tried again. _Who are you?_ Silence at first, but then it responded.

 _I think you already know that._ And she did know. It made sense; if it was someone who could control a beetle blade, there was only one explanation.

 _A Creator,_ she said. Another pause.

 _Yeah._ Her mind raced. Why would one of the Creators talk to her, let alone in her head? She then had an even more horrifying thought.

 _Are you the one that made that beetle blade attack Spencer?_ Amelia felt a rush of guilt before the voice answered.

 _Kind of, yeah._ Anger replaced any ounce of fear she had; she wanted to rip them apart.

 _Kind of?! How do you "kind of" attack a 12 year old boy?!_

 _It was an accident. I didn't mean for it to attack him._

 _Then what did you mean?_

 _Amelia, the beetle blade was supposed to kill you. I tried to stop it, and as a result it attacked the first thing it saw._ She recalled what Spencer had said about the blade running back and forth on a branch as if it was broken. What the voice said made sense, but how could she trust it? Before she could ask another question, it came back through. _It was the same thing with the Griever._

Amelia almost started to cry again. The Griever was meant for her, not Gally. He would still be the same if it wasn't for her. _Why? Why are these things trying to kill me? Why are you doing this?_ Another rush of guilt.

 _I can't tell you that yet._

 _Is it going to happen again?_

 _I can't tell you that either._ She was frustrated and angry, her head was beginning to pound inside her skull. She was over this.

 _Well what can you tell me?!_ Another pause.

 _That I'm on your side . . . and my name is Thomas._ Amelia laughed, a name did nothing to help her, and she had no real proof that he was "on her side". So she threw as much sarcasm and fury into the next words as she could muster.

 _Okay well, Thomas, you let me know when you have anything useful to contribute._ And with that, she walked back to the Homestead. It was interesting, how talking to the voice - or Thomas - felt like a connection. She could tell when he was and wasn't there, and she could kind of feel what he was feeling, at least she thought.

These thought perturbed her mind as she settled into her sleeping bag. It took a while for her to fall asleep, the events of the day clogged her emotional stability, but after a few hours she could feel herself drifting into another nightmare. Just when she was about to slip out of consciousness, Thomas came through again. _I can tell you one thing._

 _What?_ She asked, not sure if it was a dream or not.

 _Wicked it good._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

A month later Amelia found herself alone most of the time. Minho stopped Running with her after her training, leaving her lost in her thoughts as she ran section four for Adam, who happily took her spot on the Fields. She rose earlier than everyone at sunrise, and disappeared into the forest at sunset, eating and sleeping in the farthest corner of the Glade. She avoided Gally as much as she could. He had become the Glade bully, and she had the unfortunate event of watching Spencer take after him. Gally had turned Spencer's hurt and anger onto Amelia, blaming her for what happened to him as well, therefore she was the target of their pranks and sneers. No one stood up for her. Not that she needed it, she was able to defend herself physically and emotionally, but the gesture would have been nice. Nick didn't notice, nor did any of the other Runners, but Newt did. And he did nothing, at least that Amelia could see.

The only person she had to make conversation with was Thomas. Every night before she went to bed she pestered him for information, but the most she ever got was that WICKED and World In Catastrophe Killzone Department were the same thing, which everyone already knew. After the usual round of arguments that ensued when almost anyone spoke Amelia, the two would end up just talking. She could talk to him about what was going on, giving her a strange sense of comfort when he was around. She didn't let it go to her head though, he was still a Creator, but she somehow knew there was more to him than that. She was able to pry out of him that there was another girl he cared a lot about, and that gave her hope that eventually he would spill more information. She didn't like it, but she didn't hate it.

She was laying down in her sleeping bag on any normal night when she called out to him, _Thomas? You there?_ After about a minute of silence she heard the familiar sound of his beetle blade rustling in a nearby tree, and was about to call out again when he responded.

 _Amelia, run! Get to the Homestead right now!_ She shot up. His warnings had never been wrong before, so she turned to run when she found Gally standing directly in front of her. At first she feared this was the beginning of another prank, but with a strangely calm look on his face and a knife in his hand, Amelia gathered that this was about to become much more insidious. She heard footsteps all around, and discovered she was surrounded by three other Builders: Kevin, Frank, and Spencer. She cautiously looked back over at Gally, bracing herself.

"What's going on here, buddy?" she said, spitting out sarcasm in each syllable.

"Ah, you know, just doing my job. Chopping down some trees, deciding which ones are good enough to use in the Glade, and sometimes," his mouth curled into an evil smirk, "I have to get rid of the useless pieces." his cronies gave a chuckle, including Spencer. Her eyes met his and she held back tears as she looked into a pit of hate, just like Gally's.

"Are you really going to follow someone who uses such shitty metaphors?" she asked Spencer, but he didn't waver.

"He's right Ames, you're no good to us here anymore. You're going to destroy everything."

"Oh, is that what he's been filling your head with?"

"It's the truth!" Gally shouted, taking a step forward, "We're doing what's best for everyone."

She barely had time to breath before they charged her. She let out the loudest scream she could muster and began to fight them off, hoping someone would come help if they overpowered her. First Gally came in from the front, swinging the knife sloppily in every direction. She dodged all attacks and dropped to the ground, kicking out at Spencer's ankles to provide an escape, not taking the time to process how much it hurt that she had to take advantage of his weaknesses. He hit the ground and she jumped over him, running as fast as she could. She had the advantage of speed, but Gally had been prepared for that. Just when she thought she would clear the forest Amelia felt a sharp pain in her left calf and fell to the ground, flipping around to find Gally's knife in her leg. They caught up and tackled her, all three of them holding her down while Gally stood above, that evil smile still across his lips. She screamed, she kicked, she cried. No one was coming, not in time anyway.

"We should've let you run out the doors on your first day," he said, crouching down so he was directly on top of her, getting so low he was whispering spitefully in her ear, "You were always a greenie to me anyway."

 _Amelia!_ Thomas shouted and suddenly his beetle blade charged Gally. It pushed him off of her and he hit the ground.

"What the hell?!" he shouted. The others let go for a second out of shock, and that was enough for her. She pushed against Kevin at her right with all her might, shoving him into Spencer. She heard something hit the ground with a crack, but she was too busy fighting off Frank to process what it was.

The next thing she knew someone was pulling Frank off of her, and she felt someone pull her up and a couple steps back. She turned to see Newt holding her as he shouted, "What the bloody hell are you shanks doin'?!"

"They, they attacked me!" she shouted in fear that they wouldn't believe her. She didn't know who she could trust anymore. She began to sob, causing to Newt hold her tighter. Nick had Gally, Alby was holding down Frank, Minho was on top of Kevin, and to their right was Spencer. Blood was pouring out of his head and onto the leaves below. It was then that she realized the cracking sound had been his skull connecting with a giant, sharp, granite rock on the ground.

"Spencer!" she shouted and ran to his side in disbelief. Spencer couldn't be dead. He just couldn't. No matter what he had done, he was still her friend. He couldn't be gone. She flipped him over and started shaking him, "Wake up! Spencer get up!" He only remained lifeless, eyes rolled into the back of his head. She cried out to him hysterically while everyone else stood still, motionless in shock, slowly accepting the fact that he was gone. Tears filled everyone's eyes while Amelia wailed.

After crying for as long as she could, Amelia felt her grief swell into anger. Without thinking she lunged at Gally, screaming and shaking him, "This your fault! This is all your fault! Why did you do that?! Why would you put him in a fight?! Why would you do that?! What the hell is wrong with you!"

He didn't fight her off. He only stared at his friend with tear streaked eyes and his mouth open, as if he couldn't find the words. Before she could do any real damage Newt was once again pulling her from the ground. He had to drag her away from their lifeless friend and to the Med Shack, where he held her as she cried again, screaming she was going to kill Gally. He helped Clint and Jeff stitch up her wound, and stayed with her the whole night, in the same chair she had sat in when Gally went through the Changing. The same chair Gally sat in when Spencer went through the Changing. But none of that mattered now.

Spencer was dead.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Amelia wasn't sure how long she slept for. It felt like days; any time her eyes opened she shut them immediately, denying the fact that she was alive. Denying the light the satisfaction of her presence. She didn't want it to be real. She didn't want Spencer to be dead.

But he was, there was no changing that.

When she finally awoke for good the sun was almost completely set. She had slept the whole day away, and wished she could find the motivation to fall back into unconsciousness, but all she had was the weight in her chest. A sickening, dark pressure at the bottom of her heart that made her want to vomit. Her friend was gone, and it was her fault. She wanted to blame Gally like she did at first, she wanted to blame Kevin, blame the Creators, but all she could do was feel the guilt herself. Somehow, this was all her fault.

She wanted to see Gally. She wasn't exactly sure what it would accomplish, maybe talking to him would ease the pain. Maybe if he was contrite she wouldn't have to carry this weight on her own, and if he wasn't then maybe she would feel angry again, anything over this dread. She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, her whole body feeling as though it were under water. She hadn't felt this weak since her first day in the Box. Remembering her mistakes then she waited to try and stand, regaining her senses so she wouldn't just fall back over, bracing herself for the pain that would emit from her leg. The thought of those moments before she entered the Glade forced a bitter laugh from throat, six months later and she still didn't know what was going on. Who her enemies were. There was a Creator trying to save her life and Gladers trying to end it. Everything was a jumbled mess, she just needed to find Gally.

Without taking any time to second guess she stood up, letting herself shout from the shooting, burning, ache radiating in her leg. It hurt much more than she had anticipated, and had to catch herself on the chair by the bed to stop from collapsing on the ground. Just as she was preparing to try and walk Newt ran into the room. "What the hell Ames?!" he shouted, running over and holding her by the shoulders, helping her stand.

"I want to talk to Gally, where is he?" she said as she pushed him off, ignoring the hurt look on his face. She knew he had been there for her all night, but she refused to pretend everything was fine between them.

"Ya can't," he said, looking down.

"What are you talking about? Where is he?" Newt's hesitation started a panic in her stomach. She took a step toward him, "Newt, where is Gally?"

"He's been banished." Amelia almost fell over from the dizzy spell that ensued. She didn't know she could've felt worse than before. Her eyes remained fixed on Newt's, waiting for him to be lying, but he didn't waver. "Along with Kevin and Frank. We just finished, I was comin' here to tell ya that." Even after what Gally had done, she didn't want him to die. She didn't want any of them to die. He was still her friend, just like Spencer. She felt the all-too familiar tears falling down her cheeks.

"How?! How could you guys do that?! Why didn't you wake me up?!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Newt's eyes glistened with tears as he shouted back,

"How could we have done that? Where do ya think ya are Ames?! It's how we do thin's here, alright? They tried to kill ya! Spencer is dead 'cause of that shuck!" Amelia couldn't do this. They were all gone. This was too much to handle. She limped out of the Med Shack without another word, ignoring Newt's pleas. The pain in her leg was almost unbearable as she trucked across the Glade in search of Nick.

 _Amelia, calm down._ Thomas came through, bringing her to a halt.

 _Don't you dare tell me that_ , she spat back, furious at the world.

 _You have too. I can feel your rage, you act impulsively when you're angry._ She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs.

 _Oh, do I? And how do you know that?! Why are you even here?! Why are you pretending to help me?!_

 _I'm not pretending,_ she could feel the wave of hurt in his words, but she didn't care. She ignored him as Nick ran up to her. Clint, Alby, and Minho were with him along with Newt, who had obviously gotten them when she stormed out. They were standing in the middle of the Glade, with nothing but a few flashlights to illuminate their expressions. Everyone was tired, solemn after having to complete such a painful task, but Amelia didn't care. Her expression was lit with emotion.

"What's going on?" Nick asked, patient as always.

"You didn't even give me a chance to talk to them," she said through gritted teeth.

"Amelia, I know Gally was once your friend-"

"He is still my friend! No matter what, it's his fault he went crazy!" she shouted over him.

"They tried to kill you! They killed Spencer!"

"I KNOW! I was there! Remember? But what made you think adding three more deaths to the Glade was going to fix anything!" she screamed. Nick kept his composer, shouting at Amelia firmly instead of loudly,

"You can think whatever about the morals of our rules but they are rules! They had to be banished, it's the way we do things! Without that, we have no trust!" Amelia took a step back, shaking her head and wiping the tears from her eyes. After a moment she glared back at Nick.

"I'm going to go look for them tomorrow."

"Amelia, no," Minho said, taking her by surprise, but she advanced him all the same.

"I have to be the one to try and find them!"

"You'll get yourself killed! You're in no position to go out there!" he took a step in front of Nick.

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Well I do! You have a job as a Runner, you have to be responsible! You can't just be an ass because you're upset!" She didn't care if he was right. She didn't care how it made her look. She just needed to make things right somehow. Going after them was the only solution.

"I've made up my mind. I'm going and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" she shouted and turned to leave.

"Yes there is," Nick said grimly. Amelia felt her eyes widen with shock, but Nick continued before she could even turn back around, "Take her to the Slammer."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

For the second time in twenty-four hours Amelia was overpowered. Alby, Clint, and Minho grabbed her from behind and began dragging her along the stone ground, Nick shouting after them, "It's just until you calm down! It's for your own good!"

Hate flowed through her veins, she couldn't handle this. About halfway to the Slammer she forced herself to calm down and think, she needed a plan. Just as they were about to reach the door she spotted a tiny, flat head screwdriver attached to Alby's belt with his other tools, and it dawned on Amelia, she knew how to pick a lock. Carefully, she made a jolt toward Alby on her left, making it look like she was trying to run, and quickly slipped it off his belt and up her sleeve before they pulled her back.

Alby opened the door and they pushed her in forcefully. She had obviously upset everyone tonight, but she didn't care. As he locked the door Minho leaned through the window as if to say something, but retreated once met with her glare. She watched them walk away, waiting until they were out of sight to start on the lock. She reached her hand through the small barred window and smirked when she realized she could easily get the screwdriver to it. She was halfway through the process was Thomas came back.

 _You can't do this. You can't go out into the Maze like this._

 _I thought you couldn't hear what we said in the Glade?_ She asked sarcastically, her hate turning her sour.

 _It doesn't matter how I know, you can't go out there. I can't lose you._ Amelia rolled her eyes and continued picking the lock.

 _And why is that, huh? Why is it your "sworn duty" to protect me?_ Amelia could feel Thomas's hesitation. _Don't even bother, I know the answer, "I can't tell you". If you can't tell me then why are you talking to me? Why save me from the little things when you know the Maze will eventually kill us all? You're not my friend. If you were you'd get us out of this. You're just a waste of my time._ Pop, the lock sprung open and she took it off, barely noticing the sting she had just caused him with her words. She was about to swing the door open when Thomas responded.

 _I will help you solve the Maze._ Amelia's heart almost stopped.

 _What?_

 _If you stay in the Glade, if you don't look for Gally, if you wait until you're healed to start Running again, I will help you solve the Maze._ She felt excitement for the first time in weeks, it was too good to be true.

 _How do I know you're not lying? How do I know you're not just stalling until it's too late for him?_

 _You don't, but if you continue to try and find Gally you will lose any chance you have of finding out._

Amelia stared at the lock in her hands, and the voice of reason flowed back through her mind, suddenly melting her anger and hate. She would die if she went out there tomorrow, and probably for nothing. Gally, Kevin, Frank, they were all dead already. She knew that. There was no math to this, whether Thomas was lying or not, it was better to take the chance on him than Gally. No matter how much it hurt. She felt sick at the thought of how awful she had just been, how she was controlled by her rage, how she much she added to everyone's pain. Tears streaked from her puffy, red, eyes.

 _Why would you do that?_ She felt the same sweet, kind emotion she had received her first night in the Glade, and it clicked what that emotion was. It was love. That was what love felt like, which then made Amelia realize another daring fact; she loved Newt. The love from Thomas felt different though, more of a caring love, but it was love all the same, and now she had something to compare her feelings too. It was love.

 _Because you're right Amelia, we're not friends._ He said, pulling her out of her thoughts, causing her to laugh. A real, genuine laugh, something she hadn't had in a long time.

 _That doesn't make any sense Thomas._

 _Yeah well, it's the best I can do. You better put that lock back, somebody's coming._ Amelia quickly put the lock back in its place and shoved it closed, then sat down and slide along the ground so her back was against the wall, crossing her arms and acting casual. The weight of the emotional roller coaster she just experienced racked her brain. Going from such extreme fury to this overwhelming sensation of love and hope was exhausting, not the mention the physical pain from her leg. But it was okay, everything was okay. They were going to solve the Maze.

The emotional ride wasn't over though, because of course it was Newt who unlocked the door and hopped into the Slammer.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

"Um, I've come to check on ya leg," Newt said awkwardly, feeling the tension between them. Amelia thought she wasn't angry anymore, and while this was nothing compared to before, she still felt that never ending flame in her heart. She loved him, but he stopped talking to her, and was only now trying to be there for her. She didn't want him around again if it was only for his pity.

"So you learned week's worth of training in one night and now you're a Med-Jack?" she asked as sarcastically as she did with Thomas, not even looking at Newt.

"I just uh, wanted to be the one to com'n see ya, talk some sense into ya," he said quietly, shifting the weight between his feet, favoring his bad leg. He slowly walked over and started to look at her wound, moving as if she was a bomb he was trying to disable. The unsure look on his face made it obvious that he wanted to fix things, but it was going to take a lot more than that.

"You mean to make sure I didn't break out of here and go look for Gally? Sorry, someone already beat you too that. Look, I'll even give you this back," she tossed him the screwdriver, "You should tell Alby to keep a closer eye on his things, and maybe change the lock on that door," she said, and gave a fake smile. He looked at the screwdriver in vague confusion.

"You were going to break out of here? What d'ya mean, 'beat me to it'? Who?" he asked, finishing up the surprisingly decent patch job on her leg and putting the tool away.

"Thomas," she said, manically cheerful.

"Who the shuck is Thomas?" Amelia gave a fake surprised face.

"Oh! That's right, you haven't been introduced. Thomas is the voice in my head, we've been talking a whole bunch, which you would know if you had been around!" she shouted that last part, standing when she knew he was starting to get angry, running his fingers through his hair and taking a step back with a hand on his hip.

"Is that what this is about? Amelia ya should'a told me!" in an instant the flame was a fire. She took a step forward and pushed him in the chest, shouting,

"You should have been there, Newt! Where were you, huh?! I needed you and you acted like you didn't even know me!" Her shove didn't make him more angry, in fact it looked like he saw it coming, still he shouted back,

"I told ya I didn't want ya to Run! Ya knew I couldn't watch ya do that to yourself, and I was right!"

"I will not hold myself back just because it's what 'you want', okay?! And Running is not what did this to me! I could've handled Spencer turning on me, I could've handled Gally's bullying, in fact I did! But you know what would have made it easier?! You by my side! You were supposed to be my friend, and you took off the second I wasn't your little pet on the fields anymore!" both of them stood there for a moment, chests' heaving in and out, lumps in their throats and a stinging in their eyes, "So I'll ask you again, where were you?" she finished, a sadder sound to her voice than she would've liked. Newt looked down, as he always did at the end of their fights, when the screaming was over. Amelia felt her tears betray her once again and turned around, as if that was the true evidence of how hurt she was.

"You're right," he said, taking a moment to clear his throat, his own emotions betraying him. She had seen him tear up before, but that was the sound of one actually crying, something Newt never did in front of anyone. "I shoulda been there. I'm sorry, I didn't realize-" his voice began to shake, so he took a deep breath before continuing. "I was the first one to hear ya scream. I always waited up for a few hours after ya disappeared into the forest, and I'd go and check on ya when ya passed out, just to make sure ya were alright. And I figured ya could handle Gally, and every now and then I would try to say somethin' to Nick, but he uh . . . anyway," he took another pause, "Ames, I heard ya scream, and I came runnin'. I ran as fast as I could 'cause I thought, I knew somethin' was wrong and I thought you could be dead, and the last thing I ever said to you was 'I can't watch ya destroy yourself.' and I couldn't live with that. I thought you were dead and I couldn't live with that, because the last thing I ever want to say to you is that I love you," Amelia whipped around to see tears streaking down from his eyes, expression matching hers. She felt all her love rush out, she couldn't believe what he had just said. "I love you, Amelia. I love you so much."

Without another moment's hesitation their lips collided. They kissed with such force and passion, as if each second was making up for the lost time. Neither of them thought of anything but the other. The soft lips, the fingers running through each other's hair, the deep breaths. Amelia didn't know how long it had been when she pulled away, gazing into his eyes as he searched through her's. "I love you too," she said. They spent the rest of the night being young and in love. Not thinking about anything other than his hands on her hips, his mouth on her neck, their bodies connecting like puzzle pieces.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Amelia woke up the next morning to the sound of Newt snoring, causing a smile to the sound of Newt snoring, causing a smile to spread across her face, she couldn't believe how much she missed that. She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek as his eyes opened lazily. He looked over at her and smiled, pulling her in to lay on his chest. They laid there for a couple moments in silence, pretending they were somewhere else, seeing how long they could get away with ignoring the tasks that needed to be tended to.

It wasn't long though, for a minute later Minho came barging into the Slammer. Fortunately, both of them had decided to put their clothes back on before they fell asleep, to prevent the embarrassment of someone finding them. Still, the Gladers were not idiots, and a cheeky grin developed over Minho's resting irritated expression. "Let's just pretend I found you guys talking instead of holdin' each other like a couple'a girls," he said sarcastically. Amelia flashed him a smirk as Newt and her stood up, her good mood taking Minho by surprise.

"There's nothing wrong with being a girl, shuck-face," she said.

"Don't I know it," Newt said with a playful laugh, earning a shove from Amelia.

"Nick sent me to come get you guys, and to be sure you had 'talked some sense into her', but it looks like you got _that_ covered," Minho said, both Newt and him giving her a weary glance. She forgot what they were talking about for a second, but then looked down sheepishly when she remembered her behavior the night before.

"Yeah, we're fine," she said, avoiding Minho's eyes.

"Alright, well you two shanks better get out there, the day awaits," he said and went to leave.

"Minho," Amelia said, looking him in the eyes when he turned around, "I'm sorry." He only gave a nod and continued on his way.

"Time to go clean up my mess. I should find Nick and apologize too, maybe give Alby back his screwdriver myself, not like he's ever going to stop hating me," she said. Newt put a hand on her shoulder and positioned himself so he was facing her, looking in her eyes reassuringly.

"No, we need to get you too the Med-Shack so we can take care of your leg, you need more rest," she opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off, "No, no, no, one day is not enough for ya to be up'n about with an injury like that, trust me," she knew what he was referring to, and for the first time she didn't feel the need to argue. She trusted him, more than she would ever trust anyone. It was an amazing feeling. "I'll send Nick over t'ya, and give Alby his screwdriver. And he doesn't hate you, Alby just doesn't like anybody," he said with a smile, and Amelia placed another kiss on his lips. They exited the Slammer and they made their way across the Glade, both limping on the same side.

After she had apologized to Nick and her leg was cleaned once more, Amelia was sitting up in the bed when she called out to Thomas. _Hey._

 _Hey there Ames, how are you?_ She could feel he was nervous, and it actually caused her to worry.

 _I'm-I'm fine, Thomas is everything okay?_

 _Listen Amelia,_ he spoke speedily, like he didn't have a lot of time. _I said I would help you solve the Maze and I will, I promise you I will. It's just going to take me longer than I thought. I promise one day I will get to explain all of this to you. I promise I'll help you. Please don't give up on me,_ and with that he was gone.

 _What are you talking about? How much time?_ Nothing. _Thomas?_ Silence. _Thomas?!_ But it was no use, he wasn't there.

A month later Amelia would be Running again, despite Nick's attempts to place her back in the Fields. She knew she would need to be out there for when Thomas told her how to solve the Maze, remaining hopeful that he would keep his promise, and with the help of Minho she would eventually get back to her professional speed.

After two months that hope would turn to anger. Amelia would furiously call out to Thomas, only to hear the sickening silence of his absence. At three months she would finally give up, returning her hope to her job as Runner, the same as everyone else.

At four months the time would have been filled with memories of Newt. He would see her off into the Maze each morning, and meet her outside the Map Room each night, neither of them daring to waste another second of their time apart. Sometimes they would sit and talk through the night at their spacious spot by the Box, other nights they would sneak off into the forest to repeat the acts of their night in the Slammer. They tried to keep things on quieter side, but apparently they weren't the only couple to disappear to a secluded spot, so as long as it didn't interfere with their jobs no one cared. Everyone needed a way to cope.

Amelia and Minho would grow closer to, working together to memorize the Maps, training together, and occasionally having a laugh or two. During that time Nick organized another bonfire, and while it was painful reminder of the friend she had lost, Nick would make it a point to recognize how important Gally had been to them. He would give a good, cheesy, speech about how they would never forget the ones they had lost and who they were fighting against, reminding Amelia of why _Nick_ was so important to them. All in all, the four months would carry a mood of vague peace, as good as they would ever get in the Glade.

But of course, as if the Creators had done it on purpose, four months ended.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Amelia's breath was heavy when she came sprinting out of the Maze, following her normal routine and heading for the Map Room, running slightly behind schedule. As she heard the doors close behind her she knew she was dead for cutting it so close, there's no way Minho didn't notice. She was almost there when she spotted a kid she didn't recognize staring at the now closed doors. He was short, chubby, frightened thing with big red cheeks, and who looked a little older than Spencer had. That, along with the tears in his eyes, was a good indication that he was their new Greenie, and was enough motivation for Amelia to approach him. He jumped a little when she walked up and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Whoa, it's okay there kid. I don't bite, although I'm sure Alby would say I'm as nasty as what's out there," she said with a nod toward the Maze. She always tried to be nicer to the Greenies, making it a point never to call them that, though she was sure anything she said would only confuse him more.

"W-Why? What's out there?" he said through a few sniffles. She wanted nothing more than to hug the kid and tell him everything was going to be alright, but that's not the way Nick ran things, so instead she extended a hand.

"I'm Amelia, what's your name?" he took it shyly, staring off into the distance before he answered, as if trying to remember.

"Chuck. And I-I know who you are. They, uh, they said you were the only girl," he stuttered out.

"Yeah, I'm a bit of a legend around here," she said with a dramatic hair flip, earning a laugh from the terrified Chuck. He wiped away his tears and looked away embarrassed, causing Amelia to put a hand on his shoulder. "Chuck," she waited for him to make eye contact before continuing, "I know things are really confusing right now, and don't get me wrong this place isn't exactly a piece of pie, but it's a home for now. I promise things going to get easier. And if there's one thing I've learned it's that you should never be ashamed of crying, okay?" He nodded in response, a smile spreading across his face. In an instant the kid had a bright light that Amelia knew was going to make things in the Glade better, for someone at least, but talking to him only reminded her of Spencer.

"AMELIA!" she heard from behind. She didn't even have to turn around to know it was Minho.

"Who is _that_?" Chuck asked in a humorous tone as he looked over her shoulder, once again making Amelia to laugh.

"My boss," she said, and started walking backwards toward the direction of her angry friend, shouting to him, "If any of these shanks give you a hard time just come and tell me, I'll take care of them for ya!"

She turned and sprinted toward Minho, who was standing at the giant metal door with his arms crossed. "You're late," he said irritably as she entered the room.

"The kid was crying Minho, I couldn't just leave him like that!" she said, not hiding her smirk. He rolled his eyes as he followed her in.

"Don't give me that crap ya shuck. You've been lingering out there again, and you know how I feel about it."

"I know, I know," she muttered as she began to draw her Map, something she never improved on.

"No, you obviously don't. It's too dangerous, one of these days you're going to get cocky and not make it back in time. You have to-"

"Treat every Run like it's your first. Yes, I know, you've said. Several times. I'm not getting cocky, I'm just trying to look harder. There's something I'm missing, I know there is," he walked over and leaned up against the table

"Yeah, well join the club, but you're going to get your shuck-ass killed out there and then you'll never find it. I'm telling you right now, I don't want you staying out there any longer than you have to, or you'll be Sloppin' for weeks, got it?" he said with a hard glare. It was Amelia's turn to roll her eyes, which earned an even worse glare in return.

"Yes! Okay? I got it. I'll _chill_ out," she said, giggling at her own use of Nick's phrase. Minho nodded and tossed her the keys, which was her cue to lock up when she was done, knowing it was going to take her longer to finish her pitiful drawing. The door had barely shut behind him when she felt the familiar, watery sensation of Thomas's presence. Her breath came to a halt as she stood, waiting in unbearable anticipation for him to speak.

 _The Maze can't be solved_ , he said. Amelia felt the world tilt on it's axis, suddenly the room was too small.

 _What do you mean? You promised you'd_ help _us get out of the here what do you mean it can't be solved?_

 _That's what I can tell you, that's how I can help. The Maze can't be solved._ She began to pace around the room, panic rattling her brain.

 _Thomas, it has been months and that is what you have to tell me?! That is what I waited for?! I trusted you, you shuck!_

 _Amelia, think!_ He shouted over her, something he rarely did. _I need you to think! If the Maze can't be solved, then why would it be there at all?_

 _What is this, a test? Why can't you just tell me?!_

 _Because it has to come from you! Or else this is all pointless. Ames, I don't have a lot of time, please think. If the Maze wasn't meant to be solved then what was it meant for?_ Amelia braced herself on the edge of the table, her breaths were short and fast, and the wheels in her head spun at a violent rate. She was starting to understand what he meant, she could feel a bell ringing in the back of her mind, the answer was on the tip of her tongue.

 _It is a test,_ she said suddenly, surprising herself. _Is that it? The Maze is a test? It's there as an obstacle, as a distraction, am I right?_ She barely noticed the door opening behind her. Sweat dripped down from her forehead, she needed to know if she was on the right track.

 _I can't tell you if you're right or wrong, I can only give you hints. You have to try for yourself._

"Are ya alright?" she turned to find Newt entering the room. He came over and reached to put a hand on her back but she stepped away, her mind still working. "Ames, what's wrong?" he asked, concern lacing his voice. She finally looked him in the eyes, coming to her own conclusion.

"I have to talk to Nick and Minho," she said and started to head out the door.

"About what?" Newt asked, studying her every move.

"I have to tell them about Thomas," she spoke frantically; her mind was in a frazzled state. She was onto something.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he said with widened eyes.

"I don't have a choice, this is bigger than just me now. Thomas told me something, they have to know," she said and ran out the door, Newt following close behind. They ran over to the kitchen, slowing when they got closer so as to not raise to much attention. They pulled Nick and Minho as far away from the other Gladers as they could, earning a suspicious look from Alby. As much as he deserved to know Amelia still wanted it kept as secret as possible.

"What's this about?" Nick asked.

"Okay, please don't freak out over what I'm about to tell you," she said, looking back and forth between the two. Newt was running his hands through his hair next to her, obviously just as anxious as she.

"Dude just spit it out, we're wasting valuable meal time here," Minho said. Amelia took a deep breath, they needed to know.

"The Maze can't be solved," the minute she said it she wished she had lead with something else. Minho and Nick both looked annoyed, Newt was the only one who was horrified.

"What the hell, what do you mean it 'can't be solved'? What the shuck are you doing goin' around sayin' that?!" Minho shouted, taking a step forward. Luckily Newt stepped in.

"Guys ya needa listen to her, she knows what she's talkin' 'bout," he said.

"Oh really, and how do you know that, lover boy?" Minho spat at him.

"Because he knows who I heard it from!" Amelia shouted, and Nick's face grew more serious.

"Who? Who said that?" Nick asked calmly. She took another breath,

"There's a guy talking to me in my head." She shouted her next words, as if trying to drown out their thoughts, "I know it sounds crazy! Believe me, I thought it was just in my head at first. I thought I was losing it, but he warned me about things. He knew things that I couldn't have know. He's the reason I didn't make it out into the Maze my first day, he told me to stop. He shouted it in my head and it worked, he saved my life. There's no way I would have known that on my first day."

"Oh really, and who is this guy? A little angel sitting on your shoulder?" Minho said mockingly. She hesitated, not sure which part of this story was worse.

"His name is Thomas. He's a Creator," with those words their faces drew blanks. Minho began burning a hole in the side of her head, while Nick looked between her and Newt.

"Okay, so let's say theoretically I do believe you about this voice," Nick started, "Why the hell are you listening to a Creator? Need I remind you that they're the shanks that put us in here!" he shouted, now a bit less calm.

"I didn't! Not at first, but after Gally was stung I learned how to talk back to him, and I thought I could use him to find a way out of here and I was right," she said.

"Wait, wait, back up, you said he 'warned you'? About what?" Minho asked.

"Spencer," Newt said, earning a shocked look from both, "He warned her when Spencer was attacked by the Beetle Blade. I saw it happen, she knew he was in trouble before he even screamed."

"So you're telling me you knew about this? Why the shuck didn't you say something!" Minho yelled at Newt.

"Because I asked him not too!" she shouted back, the last thing she wanted was for Newt to get in trouble because of her.

"Oh, so you tell us you're talking to one of those shucks in your freakin' head and we're still supposed to trust you? How do we know that anything out of your mouth is true?! We should throw you off the cliff!" Minho shouted.

"Guys! Guys! That's enough! I don't think this means we can't-" Nick started in attempt to calm them down, but Amelia stopped listening. Once again the wheels in her head were spinning.

"The Cliff," she said too quietly.

"What?" Nick asked.

"The Cliff," she repeated, looking up to meet their confused stares. "Thomas was trying to get me to figure something out. He kept repeating, 'If the Maze can't be solved, then why is it there'." Nick and Minho exchanged wary glances, so she continued before they could make any official decisions.

"Listen, you can think whatever you want of me. You can banish me, lock me up, I don't care. I knew telling you was a risk. Newt found out and he didn't say anything because trusts me, but if you don't it's not his fault. Don't punish him for something you think I've done, but you're also missing the point! Think about it, we've been at this for almost two years and we haven't solved anything, right? Maybe that's because we can't! Maybe this is all just a test, to see how quickly we could figure that out!" A light-bulb seemed to go off behind Nick's eyes, she knew she was on a roll. "Obviously there's no way out in the Glade, so maybe there's one out in the Maze. I think it might be the Cliff, it's worth a shot to go and check it out," she finished. She could feel her heart pounding, her fate was in their hands now. Nick stood there for a moment, looking out toward the Maze in deep thought.

"I believe her, Amelia's right," he said, giving a warning look as he turned to Minho, "Look, as far as I'm concerned she's a Glader, I think we would have noticed by now if she was pretending to have her memory wiped. She was put in here the same as us. Having someone on the other side doesn't make her the enemy, in fact it makes her our greatest advantage, no matter how weird it is. I still trust her, and so will you." He then turned to Amelia, "The two of you will go out tomorrow and look at the Cliff. I want you to spend as much time there as you can, then bust your butts back here, got it?"

"Yes," she said, then nodded toward Minho, who only grunted and stormed off in reply.

"I'll deal with him, and that voice - or Thomas - stays between us for now, okay?" Nick said.

"Believe me, I wouldn't have it any other way," and with that he went after Minho. She turned toward Newt, who was shaking his head in disbelief.

"You're the luckiest shank in the world, ya know that?" he said with a laugh. Amelia was glad he was there, she couldn't have imagined facing them without him. He pulled her into kiss, and hope filled her soul as they stood there in the dark. They were a step closer to going home.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Amelia waited impatiently by the unopened doors that lead towards the Cliff for Minho, whom she practically had to corner last night to get a real conversation out of. While he agreed to Run with her, his attitude about the little Creator on her shoulder had not improved, and part of Amelia wondered if he wouldn't try to throw her off the Cliff himself. This didn't upset her though, she figured he would eventually come to terms with it. She had accepted that he was a hot head a long time ago.

As she began to stretch her legs for the third time she noticed Newt walking in her direction. The day was only dimly peaking over the walls, but even at the break of dawn she could tell it was him. She watched as he limped across the stone ground, memorizing his every move, studying how he looked away in a flushed state when he realized she was looking at him. His blond hair began to glow against the slow approaching sun and she swore, as she did every morning, that he had never looked so beautiful. He reached her and they kissed, exchanging giggles and 'good mornings'. "Minho's on his way," he said as they pulled away.

"Ah, grumbling about my treachery I assume?" she said in mockery.

"Ya know, I coulda sworn I heard somthin' about 'hopin' a Griever gets that crazy shuck'," he responded in the same tone, pausing for their laughter before continuing, "Nah. Believe me, if there's anythin' I know 'bout him is that he'll be over it soon. Just tends to be a bit stubborn that's all."

"Yeah, I figured after today we'll be good. All I have to do is win him with my charm once again," she batted her eyelashes dramatically, earning another smile from Newt, but it dropped all too quickly. With the sound of the doors opening next to them he furrowed his brow, suddenly serious in his words,

"Ames I wantcha to promise me somethin."

"What? What's going on?" she placed a hand on his cheek, which he removed and held between both his hands.

"I wantcha to promise me ya'll come back," he said, eyes filled with worry.

"Newt, what are you talking about? Of course I'll come back. Today's Run isn't even going to be that long," she said, placing her other hand over his.

"No that's not what I mean. Promise me, no matter what, that ya'll always come back. No matter where ya are, no matter what you're doin', thatcha will always come back to me. That you will always find me. 'Cause I'll always find you. Any day, any where, any lifetime, I will always come for ya. So promise me you'll do the same," he said, searching in her eyes. She smiled sweetly at him, but concern filled her heart.

"Why are you asking me this? Did something happen?" she asked, brushing his hair with her hands.

"No, I just . . . just promise me, okay?" he pleaded.

"Of course. Yes, yes I will always come for you," she promised, and while his unsure eyes betrayed him, he smiled confidently.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

"Oh. My. God. If this Cliff doesn't turn out to be anything I could always throw myself off of it," said Minho, who they turned to find with his arms crossed and a disgusted look on his face. They weren't sure how long he had been there, but Newt didn't seem to care. He only shoved him in chest humorously.

"Ah, suck it up ya big ugly shank," Newt said, earning a small laugh from Minho.

"Hey, you're the one who was late," Amelia added on, but was only met with his glare. He only rolled his eyes, gave Newt a pat on the shoulder, and sprinted out into the Maze. Amelia placed another kiss on Newt's lips, lingering much longer than needed, and then followed after him. She was ready to find a way home.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Amelia and Minho ran in silence the whole way to the Cliff. She tried to spark a conversation when they took their first break, but she might as well have been talking to one of the walls, since he wouldn't even look in her direction. When they reached their destination they stood for a few minutes to catch their breath, and she tried again to communicate with her stubborn friend. "So have you ever actually thrown someone off of this?" she asked, semi-joking. He scoffed and gave her a condescending look, bringing Amelia to the end of her rope. She walked over the the edge and put her back to it, extending her arms and saying sarcastically, "Hey Brutus, now's your chance to push me over and save all of Rome." As the words escaped her mouth she couldn't help but wonder how she knew such a reference.

"Don't test me," he said in a threatening tone.

"Are you serious right now? After everything you can't bring yourself to give me even the slightest benefit of the doubt?" she said, dropping her arms and putting distance between herself and the edge.

"Oh don't give me that crap!" he shouted, taking a step toward her.

"What crap?! Did I miss something? Have we not been friends this whole time?"

"Man, this has nothing to do with whether we're 'friends' or not, okay? This is about getting out and going home and getting revenge on those shuck-head Creators, and here you are with one in your freakin' pocket!" he heaved in and out, anger fervently present in his eyes.

"You're wrong about all of this, and while you're entitled to your _wrong_ opinion that doesn't change the fact that Thomas is the best chance we have of getting out of here," she said, frustrated that he couldn't understand that. He only shook his head, using his threatening voice once again,

"Well let's see if you're right about this whole thing."

"Okay, well, you kinda have to talk to me to do that, you can't just ignore me," she said.

"What does it look like I'm doing?!"

"Okay, okay" she said, throwing her hands up in surrender. They both took a breath and stared back at the Cliff.

"So what was even you're theory on this?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, there just has to be something we're missing. This is the only part of the Maze we haven't really checked out, right?" she asked as she stared down at the endless sea of stone below them. It had taken them about half of the day to get there, so the sun was in just the right position to illuminate a couple of feet down.

"Yeah. I mean, anytime we've thrown something off it just seems to keep going until you can't see it anymore." Amelia gave him a playful side-eye look, to which he unwillingly responded with a laugh, "Not people ya shank. Uh, _anyway_ ," he said, resuming his annoyed face, "It doesn't seem to lead anywhere but down, so I don't know how you expect to find an exit here."

Amelia could feel another bell ringing in the back of her mind, there was something there. There had to be. Mindlessly, she picked up a rock and threw it, watched it fall a few feet, and then watched it suddenly disappear. "Wait, did you see that?" she asked, pointing in the direction of the rock. Minho's face went white as a sheet.

"Holy . . . throw something again," he said, his whole body bracing in anticipation. She found another rock roughly the same size and threw it in the exact same spot, once again watching it fall a few feet and then disappear. "What. The. Hell."

"Have you ever seen that before?"

"No! Like I said, the rocks usually just fall until you can't see them, but never disappear!" he grabbed another rock and threw it a little ways toward the left of the spot where they vanished. They watched it fall, but this one did as he said; it kept going until they couldn't see it anymore. "That doesn't make any sense."

"But there's something here, I knew it!" she shouted.

"Okay, okay, let's grab some more rocks and see if they do the same," he said, seemingly less irritated than before.

They grabbed a handful of rocks each and spent about ten minutes throwing them, trying to keep track of where they disappeared and where they didn't. They didn't have enough time to figure out how large the area was, but they confirmed it, there was something out there. Something they couldn't see. "I can't believe this," Minho said, shaking his head.

"It must be a hole or something, maybe a ledge we can't see?" Amelia asked rhetorically, trying to think logically. Minho's face was alive with something she had never seen on him before: hope. In that moment, she didn't care what he thought of her, she was just glad to see him excited. She smiled, and he gave his normal, cocky smile back, and she knew that meant things were okay between them again. He slapped her on the back,

"I can't believe this is real! This is good. Tomorrow we'll come back out and do some more research, maybe get the other Runners-" Before he could finish his sentence, both of them heard an unfortunately familiar sound. They heard the sound of metal clanking together, then a _whirr_ , followed by a _click-click_. They didn't even have time to turn their heads when a metal leg reached up from thin air, out from the Cliff. Out from where the rocks had been disappearing. Without wasting another second Amelia and Minho ran down the corridor and hid behind the closest wall. She didn't have to ask why they didn't keep running, she knew what he was thinking, and she also needed to see this. They peered their heads around from the safety of their hiding spot just in time to see a Griever pull itself up from the spot. It seemed to balance on nothing, and yet all the same it braced itself and effortlessly jumped onto the edge of the Cliff. They watched in horror as it shook its whole body like a dog and faced them. "RUN!" Minho shouted, and they booked it as fast as they could into the Maze.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

The Griever chased them. It chased them through the Maze, weaving around the walls like a cat in pursuit and they were its prey. They ran for what felt like hours, feeling the sun start to set, not stopping to look back. They followed the path back to the Glade, but when they reached the halfway point Minho turned in a different direction. "What are you doing?!" Amelia shouted as she ran, stumbling at the sudden change.

"We can't lead it back to the Glade again!" he shouted. They made a couple more turns before they realized it was no longer behind them. They slowed to a stop and turned around, waiting for it to come around a corner, but only the silence of stone caught up to them. They stood there panting with puzzled looks on their faces. "There's no way it would just leave us alone, there's no way it just stopped chasing us," Minho said with the confidence only someone who has experienced this event before could have. At that thought, Amelia had a horrifying idea.

"What if it was already planning on going there?" she said, her eyes widening in realization, "What if it was never chasing us? Never chasing _you_? What if last time and this time it was just following the path back to the Glade?" The second Minho's expression matched her's they took off in a sprint. They couldn't leave their friends to fight a Griever alone, not to mention they both instinctively knew that if didn't hurry they weren't going to make it back at all.

Even with their speed it took them another hour to make it to the last turn before the Glade, now having a pretty good idea of why the Cliff was so far away. As they rounded the corner they came to a halt at the scene before them. At least a dozen Gladers were strewn across the ground like fallen leaves, and any who stood were engaged in a battle against the Griever. Amelia noticed that some of the boys on the ground were attempting to crawl away from the violence, and she could only hope that the others were just unconscious. The Gladers fought with measly wooden spears, stabbing and pushing against the grotesque creature near the entrance, trying to force it back into the Maze. Once adjusted to the display before them, Amelia and Minho dodged through the little space between the monster and the doors, grabbed spears from the ground, and took their places on the field. They found themselves next to Alby, who shouted at them, "The damn doors are about to close! We're tryin' to pull the same stunt you pulled before, but the shuck thing won't budge!"

Amelia knew they needed a plan, but her mind was pre-occupied. As she fought her eyes darted around at the others, desperately trying to find Newt, fearing he might be one of the boys on the ground. The words, "Oh my god!" escaped her throat when she finally spotted him next to Nick, but she didn't spot him in time. The minute his eyes met her's she watched the Griever's tail impale Nick through the chest. His body went limp as the tail flew through the air, dragging him around like a rag-doll. He moved toward Nick to try and catch him, but a metal claw grabbed around Newt and took him to the air as well. The moment the Griever had the both of them it abandoned the fight, turning and walking back into the Maze. "NO!" Amelia shouted involuntarily as she followed it through the doors.

She ran faster than she ever had in her life, catching up to the beast before it was a foot away from the Glade. She threw her spear at it and dodged it's tail as it spun around, hearing the sound of Nick's body hit the ground as it fell from the extremity. It faced her and prepared to move in her direction, but once she spotted Newt to the right she twisted around the various metal weapons before it could react and grabbed onto one of the claws around him. She pulled out a knife from the side of her backpack and began hitting it against the joint of the claws, hanging onto the arm as it tried to shake her off, hearing the doors begin to close behind her. She made one final, forceful blow and the Griever let out a shriek as one of the fingers of the claw fell off, dropping Newt to the ground. She let go and landed on her feet, wasting no time in picking Newt up, dragging him towards the closing doors and pushing him through the tiny space that was left. She watched Minho drag him past the threshold before it closed his legs.

The last thing Amelia saw of the Glade was Newt's sorrowfully panicked eyes as he turned and watched the doors close with her on the other side.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Somewhere in the back of Amelia's mind she knew the Griever wasn't there anymore, but she was still stunned when she turned to find the corridor empty. Well, almost empty. Her attention was drawn towards Nick, who was lying on his back, eyes still open and forever frozen in terror. She slowly walked over and knelt down next to him, taking two fingers and pressing them against his neck, irrationally hoping to find a pulse. When she didn't, her shaking hands moved to close his eyes, and her whole body started to convulse in sobs. "I'm so sorry," she said. After a few minutes of crying she stood up, grabbing Nick by the legs and dragging him to the doors, hoping that the Grievers would leave him alone. The Gladers needed to have at least one body to bury. Once she set him down, she forced herself to peel her eyes away from her lifeless friend, trembling as she turned to face the Maze. She took a couple steps forward but then stopped, her body still with apprehension. "I don't know what to do," she whispered.

 _Amelia, I'm here._ For the first time in a long while she was filled with dread at Thomas's presence.

 _I'm sorry Thomas. I know you wanted to keep me alive._ She responded. She was trapped out in the Maze for a night, she knew there was no coming back from that. She was never going to see Newt again.

 _Don't talk like that. Don't you freakin' dare._

 _Look at where I am! No one survives a night in the Maze. Ever._ She could feel his panic; she didn't want him there. She didn't want him to experience this, but more importantly she didn't want his hope. She couldn't handle that.

 _You never give up. That's not you. Ames, you of all people can make it out of this alive._

 _Thomas please stop. I can't. I can't do this._ She felt herself fall on her hands and knees, crying once again.

 _Yes. Yes you can._ She shook her head back and forth.

 _How?! Gally couldn't even survive a night, what makes you think I can?_ She felt his hesitation, and she swore she could almost feel his heart beating.

 _Gally is alive._ Amelia lifted her head.

 _What?_

 _Gally is still alive. The Creators pulled him out before the Grievers got to him. They're planning on putting him back in the Glade when you're dead. Amelia, the Creators_ want _you dead. Please don't ask why, there's time for a full blown explanation right now. So you can't let them win. I won't let you._ She sat up, relief flooding her veins. Gally was alive. Her friend was alive. She wiped the tears from her eyes, but confusion still rattled her brain.

 _But if the Creators want me dead then they're not going to pull me out like they did for Gally, so what makes you think I can do this? I'm no different from the other Gladers._

 _The other Gladers didn't have me. I helped design the Maze, I can get you out of there alive, but I need you to work with me. I need you to trust me._ Amelia lifted her head up, letting her eyes drift and take in the view. The sun was just barely disappearing behind the walls, giving everything a dim, blue tint. She took a couple deep breaths and closed her eyes. She could do this.

 _Okay._ She said as she stood up, feeling the life come back to her. _What do I do now?_ This time, she knew she felt their hearts beating at the same pace, and in that moment she no longer had any doubt that they were on the same side. She felt a rush of adrenaline burst from him, causing her to smirk ambitiously as he uttered one syllable.

 _Run._


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Amelia placed a hand over her mouth to quiet her heavy breathing as she hid behind a thick curtain of ivy. She had spent the last three hours running through the Maze, hiding when Grievers passed by, staying as under the radar as possible. The plan was to get to the Cliff, since that was where the Grievers came from, and because they wouldn't go back until morning she would hide there until they jumped back into their hole. The Griever Hole, as Thomas had called it. He did his part, warning her whenever they were too close, doing his best to avert the eyes of the Beetle Blades when they came along her path. He said his friend, the girl he really cared about, was helping distract the others from Thomas's actions. He told Amelia that while she agreed with the Creators much more than he did, she was his best friend, and they would do anything for each other. Other than that they remained silent, both focusing on the task at hand.

Once the Griever passed she made a few more silent turns and found herself at the Cliff. Just as Thomas had said, there was not a Griever to be found. _I'm here._

 _Good. Now, there should be a small gap over at the bottom of the wall opposite of you, over by the turn you would take if you ran to the Griever Hole from the other side of the Maze. It should be covered by ivy and big enough for you to hide under. Take your time finding it, make it look like you didn't know it was there._ Amelia did as she was told, walking up and down the corridor, pretending to be looking for a hiding spot.

 _How did you know it was there?_ She asked as she ran her hands along the walls.

 _I told you, I helped design the this place. I put several of those all around the Maze as hiding spots, trying to give Gladers a fighting chance._ She couldn't help but smile a little, unsure if she'd ever figure Thomas out. She rounded the corner on the other side and "found" the hiding spot just in time. She heard the sound of a Griever approaching and darted inside, covering herself with the ivy and controlling her breathing. She didn't ask Thomas why a Griever had come over there, in fact she barely even moved her eyes. She only laid still, listening as it did a sweep of the area and then kept moving.

Amelia stayed in that spot for six hours. She didn't budge an inch the entire time, ignoring her muscles as they fell asleep or screamed to be moved in a different position, disciplining herself to remain still. After the sixth hour she heard the Grievers begin to make their way back toward the Cliff, and she had to force herself not to hold her breath as they passed by. One by one, they came flooding down the corridors, and she could hear each of them take their turns jumping back into the hole. It took every ounce of will she had not to try and watch as the last of them took their leaps. After a few minutes of silence Thomas came through. _That's all of them,_ he said, _you did it. You survived the night!_

Slowly, Amelia crawled out from her hiding spot, holding back shouts of pain as her sore body adjusted to the sudden movement. She stood there for a few moments, looking all around, listening just in case he was wrong, but all she heard was silence. Tears of joy poured from her eyes; she had done it. She let out a silent scream and she jumped into the air, reveling in her success but still remaining cautious. She was alive. She had survived the night. _Thank you Thomas! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!_ She shouted to him, but he was no longer there. While she thought that was odd, she didn't have the energy to pester him for a response. After another jump and an ineloquent twirl, she started to head back to the Glade.

Exhaustion bore down on all of her strength, so she could only walk at a slow pace in the direction of her home. As she walked she thought of all the things she was going to be able to do. She was going to see Newt again. She was going to see Newt, and be able to tell everyone that Gally was alive. She was going to be able to run with Minho again. They were going to be able to find a way out through the Griever hole. She was going to be able to tell everyone that they could survive a night in the Maze, and how Thomas was on their side. And most of all, she was going to see Newt again.

Her thoughts started to drift towards Nick, but they were interrupted by the sound of the doors opening. She laughed at the fact that the sound resonated throughout the Maze, almost as if it was just for her. She couldn't believe how giddy and victorious she felt. It felt as though the whole world was coming together, and for once things were going to be okay. She pulled herself out of her thoughts so she could determine where she was, and she realized she was at the same halfway point that her and Minho had diverted from the other day.

As she turned another corner her mind and body went into shock when she saw a person standing in the middle of the Maze. Not just a person, but a girl. Another girl. Amelia's heart pounded as her breath became loud and fast. The girl stood as still as a statue, just staring at Amelia. She looked to be about the same age as Minho, and she had long, beautiful, black hair and big blue eyes. She wore white pants, white shoes, and a white, long sleeve shirt that ended at the wrists, emphasizing her bawled fists. She opened her mouth, and said with a voice like a wind chime, "I'm sorry Ames."

Before Amelia could even think of a response she felt a sharp pinch on her neck, and then everything went black.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Amelia awoke with a gasp. Her entire body flinched and coiled in anticipation for confrontation, but she found herself alone. She found herself alone in a tiny white room, covered from ceiling to floor in padding. She looked down to see that she had new clothes on, similar to the ones the girl had been wearing. What shocked her most of all was how good she felt. She didn't feel an ounce of exhaustion, and any cuts or bruises she had received from the night before had been cleaned and patched. At least, she assumed it was the night before, she had no way of telling what time or day it was in the fluorescently lit room. She had no idea where to begin on the list of confusing things that surrounded her.

Suddenly, the door leading to the room opened and a boy walked in. He looked to be about the same age as the girl, and he was wearing almost the same clothes. He had short, dark brown hair and sad, brown eyes. His eyes also had a trace of gold in them, which swirled with the light the same way her eyes did. "Hello Amelia," he said, and she heard herself release a loud gasp.

Amelia knew that voice. Amelia knew that voice better than any other voice.

That was a Creator.

That was Thomas.

This was Wicked.

End Part One

(Part two will be titled _An Unexpected Factor_ )


End file.
